


La otra cara de Regina

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Se trata de un fic portugués, y su autora es la ya famosa, porque he traducido casi todo de ella, MadamePrefeita2.Sinopsis: Tras la muerte del rey, la Reina Malvada comienza su búsqueda incansable de venganza: destruir a Blanca Nieves y a todos aquellos a quienes ella amaba. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de las hadas, Blanca Nieve y el Príncipe Azul consiguen proteger el castillo contra los hechizos de la reina, y durante ese tiempo, nace la heredera al trono: Emma. La hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Azul puede ser la única esperanza del reino, o su destrucción
Relationships: SwanQueen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A outra face de Regina](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760401) by MadamePrefeita2. 



**Capítulo 1.**

–Veinte años, Majestad–dijo el espejo mágico –El hechizo de protección que las hadas han lanzado en el castillo de Blanca Nieves durará veinte años.

La reina desvió los ojos, brillando como antorchas encendidas. Pero el espejo vio cómo se contraían los músculos. Estaba furiosa.

–Maldita Blanca Nieves…Siempre escondiéndose tras los hechizos idiotas de las hadas–dijo ella, y entonces se giró, y fue acercándose al espejo a paso lento y amenazador –¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

–No lo sé, Majestad. Lo siento mucho.

–Imbécil…Nunca sabes nada-ella apretó los dientes y casi tiró una bola de fuego contra el espejo hablante, pero se contuvo.

Una rabia fría y amarga se asentaba en su corazón ya endurecido. Alzó la copa de vino y en vez de llevársela a los labios, la tiró contra el espejo. La copa desapareció. Parecía que había sido succionada por el rostro aprisionado al otro lado. Pero el líquido no atravesó el portal, sino que se derramó por los bordes como sangre.

–¡Rumpelstiltskin!–el grito salió más alto de lo que pretendía.

Y en una fracción de segundo, el corrupto e interesado mago apareció. Dejando escapar su ya tan conocida sonrisita, inclinó ligeramente el tronco hacia delante, haciéndole una reverencia.

–Majestad, ¿a qué debo la hora de su llamada?

–Sabes perfectamente el motivo de que estés aquí. No te hagas el bobo, ni hagas que pierda la paciencia.

–Vaya, vaya. Además de no responder a tu pregunta, tu espejo de compañía le roba el buen humor a su alteza. Creo que tiene defectos. ¿Quieres un consejo? ¡Deberías romperlo en pedazos!

–¿Por qué el hechizo de protección que las hadas han lanzado sobre el castillo y en todo el reino durará veinte años?–indagó, ignorando completamente su comentario.

–Esa información tiene un precio…

–Y tu silencio también.

–Un hijo. O mejor, una hija–al ver el desconcierto y el asombro en las facciones de la reina, Rumpelstiltskin sonrió antes de continuar –Su Majestad va a tener una nueva enemiga: la salvadora. La hija de Blanca Nieves y del Príncipe Azul. Las hadas agraciarán a la criatura con unos dones: belleza, fuerza, bondad, dignidad, inteligencia, perspicacia…

Mientras escuchaba el discurso del hechicero, la Reina Malvada juró que viraría esas cualidades contra la propia salvadora, y que no le traerían ninguna felicidad. Incluso la bondad le causaría angustia y nunca tendría paz.

**20 años después…**

Durante veinte años, Blanca Nieves había conseguido proteger a su pueblo de las crueldades y caprichos insanos de la Reina Malvada. Tras ese largo periodo, ella había reafirmado su derecho no solo al trono, sino también al lado de su marido. Le había probado a la Reina que ya no era aquella muchachita ingenua e inocente de diez años que había asistido a la muerte de su padre sin poder hacer nada. Pero los peligros y las exigencias del Bosque Encantado solo habían aumentado mientras Blanca Nieves intentaba prolongar el hechizo junto con las hadas, pero era imposible. Ya había durado demasiado. ¿Y cuántos enemigos, conocidos y desconocidos habían hecho con el pasar del tiempo? Blanca Nieves sabía que la Reina había conseguido armar un ejército y dominar los reinos vecinos sin ninguna dificultad. ¿Sucedía lo mismo en el Bosque Encantado? ¿Regina y su ejército atacarían el castillo y asumirían el poder?

–Blanca, ¿qué te pasa?

David se había levantado de la cama y despacio caminó hacia ella. Él tragó en seco, mientras sus pesadas manos se posaban lentamente sobre sus hombros tensos. La giró hacia él y la miró a los ojos. Perplejo, notó una gran desesperación en la mirada de la esposa, algo que nunca antes había visto.

–Cuando el sol salga, ninguna magia protegerá ya nuestro castillo ni nuestro reino. Temo por el pueblo, y sobre todo por nuestra hija.

–No habrá magia, pero estaremos tú, nuestra hija y yo, las hadas y nuestro pueblo. Juntos lucharemos y nos protegeremos.

–Emma solo tiene veinte años…

–No importa. Es una guerrera, una mujer. Sabe manejar una espada mejor que yo.

La sonrisa de ambos era forzada y tensa. Aunque lo intentara, Blanca Nieves no conseguía creer en él, pero, aun así, asintió en silencio, haciendo de todo para contener las lágrimas. ¿Estarían condenados a la ruina como un último sacrificio ofrecido en el altar de la Reina más poderosa de todo el reino?

–¡De nada sirve, Emma! Puedes ganarme con la espada, pero nunca me ganarás en una carrera–con los brazos cruzados, Ruby esperaba a que la amiga recuperara el aliento. La sonrisa victoriosa siempre brotaba en sus labios cuando la princesa la desafiaba y perdía el desafío.

–No vale–replicó Emma, aún jadeante –Has usado tus habilidades sobre humanas y por eso has ganado.

–¡Vaya, princesa! ¡Tú también usas tu don sobre humano cuando me desafías con la espada!

–Yo no tengo ningún don sobre humano. La única loba aquí eres tú. Y no me llames princesa…Sabes que no me gusta.

–Bueno, formas parte de la realeza y te guste o no, eres una princesa.

–Soy una guerrera.

–¡Está bien, guerrera! Ahora es mejor que volvamos a casa porque ya va a oscurecer.

Ruby comenzó a apartarse, sin embargo, Emma la alcanzó, la agarró por el brazo y giró su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Ves eso?–preguntó Emma, mientras que con la vista estudiaba la noche que se acercaba.

Vio los campos abiertos ante ella, desdoblándose en ondas de un verde oscuro hasta encontrarse con miles de hectáreas del bosque negro que sus ojos jamás habían registrado.

–¿El qué?

–Todo eso…–abrió los brazos señalando aquel nuevo espacio –Esa parte del bosque…Siempre hemos venido y nunca lo había visto así, de esta forma.

–Emma, la derrota y el cansancio te hacen ver cuernos en la cabeza de un caballo. No hay nada diferente en el bosque…Ahora vámonos de aquí, ya va a anochecer.

–Espera. Quiero ir un poco más adelante…–dijo ella, preguntándose el motivo de que el crepúsculo de aquel día pareciera tan diferente al de otro días.

La vista de lo que parecía ser una nueva parte del bosque encantado era exuberante, pero salvaje y muy atrayente. Dando un paso hacia delante, Emma se concentró en los sonidos: era una mezcla de sonidos completamente diferente a lo que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida. Y tras eso, hizo amago de seguir un poco más adelante, sin embargo, el toque suave de la mano de Ruby en su hombro la detuvo.

–¿No irás a…?–la voz le salió temerosa y nada convincente.

–¿Por qué?–los ojos verdes se estrecharon, seguros de que había mucho más tras ese pedido.

–Ya te lo he dicho…Está oscureciendo…

–¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo a la oscuridad? Es más, ves mejor en la oscuridad que en la claridad del día.

La ausencia de una respuesta le dio a Emma la certeza de que no, no era la vista ni los sonidos que volvían el crespúsculo de aquel final de tarde tan diferente al de otros crepúsculos. Era algo que iba más allá de lo que ella conocía o podría imaginar.

–Habla, Ruby.

–No puedo.

–Soy la princesa heredera de este reino y te estoy dando una orden.

Los ojos de Ruby adquirieron un tono enrojecido de indignación.

–¿Ah, ahora eres una princesa?

–Eso mismo. Soy una princesa guerrera. Ahora empieza a decir lo que sabes.

–¡Yo no sé nada, Majestad!

–Está bien, volvamos al castillo. Pero mañana bien temprano, al nacer el sol, volveré aquí y descubriré lo que me estás escondiendo…

–¡Está bien!

Emma se echó a reír. Esa era otra batalla que ella siempre ganaba: Ruby nunca conseguía engañarla.

–Estoy esperando…

–Esta noche iré al castillo y te cuento todo lo que sé. Pero ahora vámonos de aquí…

Y cogieron el camino en dirección al castillo, cuyo tejado rojo dibujaba una extraña silueta en el cielo oscurecido. Aunque amara su hogar, Emma prefería el bosque donde tenía libertad, lejos del dominio sofocante de sus padres.

–¡Emma!–la voz preocupada de Blanca interrumpió sus pasos en mitad de los escalones de la larga y curva escalera que conducía a la planta de arriba, en donde se encontraban los aposentos privados.

–Hola, mamá. ¿Ha pasado algo?

–¿Dónde estabas? Ya te he dicho que no te alejes tanto del castillo.

–No me alejé del castillo. Además, estaba con Ruby.

–De cualquier forma, no quiero verte aventurarte en el bosque. Hay muchos peligros escondidos en ese bosque, Emma.

–Mamá, ya no soy una niña. Voy a tomar un baño y ya bajo para la cena.

Tras la cena, Emma se recogió en su habitación mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían sin quererlo hacia esa parte del bosque. Era imposible que no la hubiera divisado antes. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Has tardado–dijo Emma, abriendo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente en cuanto Ruby entraba en la estancia.

–Desconocía ese lado curioso e impaciente, su Majestad.

Revirando los ojos, Emma tiró de su mano y las dos acabaron sentadas en la cama.

–Estoy esperando, Ruby.

–Antes, me vas a prometer que no le contarás esto a nadie, mucho menos mencionarás mi nombre.

–No seas boba. Eres mi única mejor amiga. Ahora deja de enrollarte y habla de una vez.

–Mira, no conozco toda la historia. Lo que sé y escuché por parte de mi abuela es…

–Ruby…

–Está bien, calma–respiró hondo, como si estuviera reuniendo valor –Antes de que tú nacieras, las hadas lanzaron una magia muy poderosa alrededor del castillo. Todos los habitantes de este reino han quedado protegidos durante veinte años, pero ahora, la magia acabó y todos estamos vulnerables.

Con el ceño fruncido, Emma desvió la mirada por un instante, pestañeando mientras absorbía la sorprendente revelación.

–¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con aquel lado oscuro del bosque?–preguntó Emma, embargada por una inexplicable sensación de intranquilidad.

–Es allí donde vive la mayor y peor enemiga de tus padres, la Reina Malvada. Antes no veías esa parte, porque la magia de las hadas separó los dos lados del bosque. El bueno y el malo. Pero ahora todo será como antes.

Emma miraba a la amiga y se removía en la cama, como si de repente un malestar físico hubiera aparecido.

–¿Reina Malvada?–repitió Emma. Al levantarse de la cama, dio unos pasos por el cuarto y volvió de nuevo su atención en Ruby –¿Por qué esa Reina Malvada es enemiga de mis padres?

Ruby suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Era noche de luna llena y sonrió, agradeciéndoles a las hadas por haberle enseñado a controlar sus transformaciones.

–¿Ruby?

–Disculpa. Me he distraído un momento.

–¿Entonces?

–No sé cuál es el motivo de la enemistad entre ellos. Solo sé que esa mujer fue la segunda esposa de tu abuelo, y por eso se convirtió en reina. Pero entonces, algo sucedió cuando tu abuelo murió, y con la ayuda de las hadas buenas, tu madre consiguió expulsar a la Reina Malvada del castillo y asumió el trono.

–¿Por qué será que mi madre nunca me ha contado esto?

–Ciertamente lo ha hecho para protegerte y si yo fuera tú, no traspasaría aquellos límites. La Reina Malvada puede usarte para vengarse de tu madre.

Emma dejó escapar una risa y enseguida dio un salto, y de forma ágil, desenvainó la espada.

–¿De verdad crees que una vieja bruja es rival para mí?–movió la espalda con habilidad y rodeó a la amiga.

–No es una bruja, y no es vieja. Dicen que es la mujer más hermosa de todo el reino. Una beldad de otro mundo.

Emma devolvió la espada a la vaina mientras una sensación familiar de encogimiento en su estómago crecía sin freno. Tragó en seco, intentado imaginar las facciones de la tan temida y misteriosa desconocida.

–¿Tú ya la has visto?

–No. Pero escuché relatos de quien sí la ha visto. Hasta hoy no se sabe si las personas la obedecen por miedo o por la belleza física que posee.

Emma se obligó a mantener el ritmo regular de su corazón mientras escuchaba las palabras de la amiga. Aunque lo había intentado, no consiguió reprimir una sonrisa que le invadió el rostro.

–¿De qué te estás riendo?–Ruby preguntó, pero antes de que Emma pudiera responder, se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Era el mayordomo, avisando que de Eugenia estaba esperando a su nieta para marcharse.

Después de que Ruby se hubo ido, Emma se tiró en la cama y repasó lentamente todo lo que la amiga le había contado. Aunque quisiera preguntarle a su madre sobre la historia, se prometió a sí misma que no lo haría, no sin antes encontrar a la Reina Malvada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol ya llevaba tiempo en lo alto, Emma montó en su caballo y atravesó los portones del imponente castillo. Tras una larga cabalgada, dejó al animal en un lugar seguro y desapareció en el bosque oscuro. Con su afilada espada en ristre, daba golpes a las ramas de los árboles que dificultaban el paso. Fue cuando descendía una pequeña colina que Emma notó una silueta hundiéndose en un lago a pocos metros de allí. Aproximándose cuidadosamente, se escondió detrás de un arbusto y observó. Entonces, Emma vio que una mujer emergía del agua poco tiempos después, se paraba en la orilla y ladeaba la cabeza para deshacerse del exceso de agua en sus cabellos negros, desnuda como había venido al mundo, y por lo que parecía muy cómoda con ello. De repente, desapreció y Emma llegó a pensar que se había tratado de una ilusión. Pero la voz grave y ronca de detrás de ella hizo que diera un salto.

–Vaya, vaya…Tenemos a una espía por aquí…

Al girarse rápidamente, se desequilibró y cayó de culo en el suelo. Quedándose donde estaba, Emma tardó un instante en recomponerse, sabiendo que su reacción no era para nada la adecuada. Su mirada aguantó la de la mujer que tenía delante, durante un momento demasiado largo hasta que descendió por los pechos desnudos y continuó el camino hasta pararse entre las piernas, asimilando todo su aspecto. Regina dejó escapar una sonrisa perversa, y Emma sintió una onda de calor emerger en la base de su columna y viajar hasta su rostro mientras sus ojos continuaban vidriados en aquella mujer desnuda por completo frente a ella.


	2. Capítulo 2

–¿Quién sois y por qué me estabais espiando?–preguntó la reina mientras poco a poco brotaba una sonrisa perversa en su rostro –Espero que seais buena con las palabras, pues vuestra vida depende de dicha respuesta.

–No soy nadie…Majestad. Y no estaba espiando…–arrodillándose, Emma respondió manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de ella por algunos segundos, pero enseguida desvió la mirada y la fijó en el suelo. El aroma de Regina se infiltró en ella y se expandió, calmándola como el refrescante viento en las mañanas soleadas cuando salía a cabalgar.

Un chasquido de dedos y el cuerpo de la reina se cubrió con un largo y negro vestido. Los cabellos que segundos atrás se encontraban mojados ahora se veían recogidos e impecables. Emma no lo pensó dos veces y se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y no supo decir cuál de las dos imágenes quedaría grabada en su memoria: el cuerpo desvestido o vestido de la reina. Lo único que sabía era que Ruby tenía razón: la Reina Malvada poseía una belleza fascinante. De repente, los ojos verdes de Emma se desorbitaron, y la piel sedosa y blanca comenzó a ganar una tonalidad enrojecida. La reina sonreía mientras su puño se cerraba en el viento, y su sonrisa solo crecía a medida que Emma se ahogaba.

–Veo que sois valiente–susurró Regina, sintiendo sus pulsaciones incluso sin estar tocándola –Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se atrevía a mentirme.

Emma se obligó a mantener la calma y con un gesto lento de la cabeza, negó que estuviera mintiendo. Por un momento, pensó que su vida iba a acabar allí, en las manos de la Reina Malvada, sin embargo, para su alivio, Regina dio fin a la tortura y la soltó. Emma, casi sin respiración, cayó de cuatro, jadeando. Un estremecimiento de excitación recorrió a Regina mientras la observaba intentando ponerse de pie, pero Emma no lo conseguía. Parecía que había perdido toda su energía.

–No…Estoy mintiendo…Majestad…–balbuceó Emma, aún intentado recuperar el aliento.

–Hoy es vuestro día de suerte. Le he prometido a alguien muy importante que hoy no mataría…Pero solo hoy.

Y entonces desapareció en medio de una nube de humo violeta, sin saber quién era realmente aquella a la que casi había matado.

–¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Pudo haberte matado!

–Tienes razón…

–¡Pues claro que tengo razón!

–Posee una belleza fascinante…

Ruby abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras quedaron presas en la garganta. Detestó que Emma hubiera conocido a la Reina Malvada. De todos los fardos que había, ese era uno de los Ruby quería proteger a la amiga.

–Emma…

–Ruby, si hubiera querido matarme, lo habría hecho esa mañana.

–Si descubre quién eres, no dudará en quitarte la vida.

–Vamos a cambiar de tema. Estoy bien, estoy viva y es lo que importa, ¿no?

–Sí, pero me vas a prometer que no volverás al bosque oscuro. Por nuestra amistad, Emma…Prométemelo.

Sin apartar sus ojos verdes, Emma sintió una onda de deseo que, contra su voluntad, la dejó ligeramente jadeante e indecisa sobre qué decir, y por la expresión de Ruby, percibió que no necesitaría dar una respuesta. Ruby sabía que la curiosidad y la fascinación que Emma empezaba a sentir por la reina no permitiría que mantuviera tal promesa, pero, aun así, insistió en el asunto hasta que Emma dijera que sí a su pedido.

En los días venideros, Regina se enteró de que el castillo de Blanca Nieves ya no se encontraba protegido por la magia de las hadas. Pensaba en todo momento en una forma de saciar su sed de venganza. Quitarle la vida a Blanca Nieves sería fácil, rápido y nada doloroso, y no era eso lo que Regina quería. Ella quería sufrimiento. Su peor enemiga tenía que sufrir y morir poco a poco.

–Como no pensé en eso antes…–susurró, recordando la existencia de la hija de Blanca Nieves.

Girándose hacia su espejo mágico, Regina deseó ver a la heredera del trono, y casi no puedo creerse lo que el espejo le estaba mostrando.

–No puede ser…No puede ser ella…–murmuró Regina –¿Estás seguro de que es la hija de Blanca Nieves?

–Sí, Majestad.

–Cómo puede dejarla escapar…

–Si me permitís, Majestad. Ha sido mejor así–dijo el espejo, atrayendo de repente su atención–Vuestra Majestad puede usarla para conseguir su venganza y destruir poco a poco a Blanca Nieves…

Regina no puedo evitar animarse y sonreír con los pensamientos perversos que brotaron en su mente. Finalmente había llegado la hora: Blanca Nieves lloraría lágrimas de sangre hasta el último día de su vida.

Al otro lado del bosque, Emma cabalgaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Últimamente, buscaba a la reina siempre que iba a algún sitio, especialmente al bosque. Ansiaba verla tanto como tenía encontrarse con ella. Desde que había visto a Regina por primera vez, Emma se sumergió en una batalla diaria de resistencia y resignación. Se levantaba más temprano que el resto del castillo, y usaba todos los medios a su disposición para no pensar en Regina. Todos los días fallaba en lo segundo, pero tenía éxito en su determinación y en la promesa de no ir a buscarla.

Pero, una determinada mañana, de repente y sin esperarlo, se encontró la mirada de la reina, y se permitió, finalmente, irrumpir en aquel inmenso espacio, que siempre observaba, pero en el que nunca había osado entrar. Emma sintió cómo la respiración quedaba presa en su pecho y cómo el corazón palpitaba contra sus costillas. Algunos instantes después, finalmente apartó los ojos y descendió del caballo, consciente de que temblaba como una hoja.

–La visión de vuestra Majestad me obnubila cada vez que os veo.

–¿De verdad?–cuestionó Regina, y Emma hizo amago de ir a responder, pero la mano de la reina atravesó su pecho, directa al corazón.

Emma intentó alcanzar la muñeca de Regina al sentir palpitar su corazón entre sus dedos, pero no lo consiguió. Sus brazos parecían congelados en el sitio, y el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones como en los segundos anteriores.

La sonrisa victoriosa que Regina exhibía en los labios desapareció cuando intentó arrancar el corazón de Emma, pero no pudo. Nada sucedió. Regina entonces retrocedió, y parecía angustiada ante su fracaso, y Emma, aún recuperándose de aquel ataque brutal, notó que ella intentaba controlarse.

–Nunca imaginé que Vuestra Majestad era de las que se saltaban los preliminares–dijo Emma, aún jadeante y consciente de que el comentario bromista podría costarle la vida.

Acercándose a paso lento y amenazante, Regina la agarró por el cuello, apretando sin clemencia.

–¿Por qué no consigo arrancar vuestro corazón?–indagó entre dientes.

–Quizás…Aún no está preparado para ser vuestro–dijo Emma, y aun teniendo dificultades para hablar, rió ante su propia respuesta.

Regina no dijo nada más, y como la primera vez, desapareció en medio de su nube violeta. Cuando ella se hubo ido, Emma percibió que, aun habiéndose pasado la semana entera convenciéndose de que no debería buscarla, en realidad, nunca tuvo dudas de que lo haría.

Subió a su caballo, y retomó el camino a casa, convencida de que nada había sucedido ni sucedería. La reina no era tan malvada como decían, pensaba ella, teniendo en cuenta los dos encuentros que podrían haberle costado la vida. Pero la verdad era más profunda, más tenebrosa y más insólita de que ella podría imaginar.

–¡Rumpelstiltskin!–gritó la reina, y el mago extremadamente poderoso hizo su aparición

–Majestad…¿Cómo van vuestros encuentros amigables con…La princesa heredera Emma?–preguntó él, sin contener la sonrisita.

–Emma…–repitió Regina, perdida en sus pensamientos –Su corazón…No pude…

–¡Lo sé!–dijo alzando el dedo índice, interrumpiéndola.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ella es la salvadora.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir?

–Eso quiere decir que será la responsable de clavar una espada en vuestro corazón.

Regina no pudo dejar de reír ante sus palabras. Aunque en aquel momento no pudiera arrancarle el corazón, sabía que podría sencillamente matarla, sin embargo, no era ese el camino trazado que calmaría su sed de venganza.

–Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta…

–El corazón de la salvadora solo podrá ser vuestro si ella misma os lo entrega.

Tras la revelación, Rumpelstiltskin desapareció y Regina se encerró en sus aposentos, satisfecha con el resultado de la conversación. Cuando la noche llegó, su mente ocupada planeando el futuro de Emma alejó el sueño, y sabiendo que probablemente pasaría la noche en blanco, Regina se echó con los ojos abiertos, ansiosa para que la mañana llegara.

Algo más tarde, Regina dejó su castillo, incapaz de contener el torbellino que dominaba sus pensamientos. Fuera estaba todo en silencio, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el zumbido de los insectos. Pasó por el lago donde había pillado a Emma observándola, y el recuerdo de ese momento sacó a flote una serie de cuestionamientos que prefirió ignorar. Una niebla en un tono pálido de lila se extendía sobre la superficie hasta donde alcazaba la vista, y más adelante estaba Emma, presa en una trampa de cazadores.

–Veo que no tendré que mataros. El bosque se encargará de eso–comentó Regina, dejando escapar una carcajada.

–Majestad, las hadas buenas han escuchado mis plegarias–dijo Emma, sonriente y aliviada con la repentina aparición de Regina.

–¿Seguro? Ya escucho los ruidos de los jabalíes salvajes que se acercan…Y son muy agresivos. Creo que a las hadas buenas no les gustáis.

Emma sintió un escalofrío de miedo al constatar que Regina tenía razón. Una manada de jabalíes corrían en su dirección y la golpearían de lleno si no escapaba de allí en segundos. Miró a la reina que sonreía, y su sonrisa decía que no pretendía ayudarla. Fue entonces que Emma deseó que el choque provocado por la colisión sucediera rápido, así como su muerte, sin sufrimiento. Sin aliento y con el corazón disparado a la misma velocidad que los jabalíes, contó hasta tres y cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abrió, estaba cerca de su castillo, sana y salva. ¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿O la Reina Malvada una vez más le había perdonado la vida?

El camino hasta casa terminó sin que Emma se diera cuenta. Su cuerpo parecía haber vuelto a la vida, como si cada célula hubiera sido activada, saliendo de un largo torpor.

–¿Qué sonrisa idiota es esa en tu cara?–la voz de Ruby interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–He superado mi meta diaria: he ido hasta la colina, en medio del bosque, y he regresado en menos de una hora.

–¿Por qué me mientes? ¿No soy tu mejor amiga?

–No estoy mintiendo, Ruby. Y claro que eres, y siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

–Entonces no mientas, Emma. Noto el olor de la Reina Malvada en ti.

–¡Imposible, ella ni me tocó!

–¿Lo ves? ¡Acabas de caer en tu propia mentira!

Emma dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro. La realidad era que, por primera vez en tantos años, se enfrentaba con el deseo físico que amenazaba con parar su corazón. En estado de alerta, Ruby parecía esperar las palabras de Emma, pero ella no sabía qué decir. Aparentemente incapaz de pensar más, decidió romper el silencio.

–Nos encontramos–dijo Emma, tirando de ella hacia una sitio más reservado, lejos de los ojos y oídos de los guardas del castillo –Dos veces después de la primera vez, pero juro que fue por casualidad.

–Emma, estás jugando con fuego. Aquella bruja es peligrosa y…

–No es una bruja, tú misma lo dijiste–dijo, olvidando esconder su pasión. Su deseo de estar con Regina era como un profundo dolor. Notó la mirada observadora de la amiga –Si hubiera querido matarme, ya lo habría hecho.

–Quizás no te haya matado porque no sabe quiénes son tus padres.

–¡Ella salvó mi vida y me ha traído aquí! Así que es obvio que sabe quién soy, aunque no me haya dicho nada sobre ello.

–Está tramando algo.

–O quizás no esté tramando nada. No parece ser la Reina Malvada de la que me hablaste.

–Las apariencias engañan, Emma. Pero está bien…Solo es que no entiendo la razón de querer acercarte a ella.

–Está claro, quiero descubrir el motivo de que odie a mis padres, si es que realmente los odia.

–¿No será más fácil si les preguntas a ellos?

Sin saber qué responder, Emma intentó convencerse de que no era algo definitivo, de que podría perder el interés y desistir en cualquier momento, pero la decisión de encontrar a Regina la perseguía hasta en la más nimia tara de pulir su espada.

–Ruby, ¿cuál es tu problema? Ni siquiera mis padres están tan preocupados como tú.

–¡Pues claro que lo están, pero ignoran de tus encuentros con ella! Sobre todo por el hecho de que la Reina Malvada no se haya manifestado aún, a fin de cuentas, la magia que protegía el castillo acabó el día en que cumpliste los veinte años.

De repente, Emma desvió la mirada. Se sentía demasiado cansada para hablar del tema, y en ese momento, parecía que ellas no estaban del mismo lado. Sabía que Ruby aún le escondía algo y veía la agitación en sus ojos. Y ahora ella también tenía un secreto: estaba fascinada por la Reina Malvada.

–Todo está bien, Ruby. Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Ruby respiró hondo algunas veces, consciente de que estaba a punto de decir cosas que nunca serían olvidadas, pero entonces decidió callarse y solo asintió, dando el asunto por cerrado.

En la sala secreta del castillo, Blanca Nieves, el Príncipe Azul y las hadas se reunían, todos intrigados con la calma en el reino desde que Emma había cumplido los veinte años. A esas alturas, la Reina Malvada ya debería haberse manifestado.

–Quizás no sepa que la magia del castillo acababa al cumplir nuestra hija los veinte–dijo David.

–No lo creo. Son pocas las cosas de este reino que la Reina desconoce–rebatió el Hada Azul.

–Eso quiere decir que está tramando algo–dijo Blanca, intentado controlar sus pensamientos antes que se dirigieran por aquel lado oscuro y desolado –Necesitamos destruir a la Reina antes que ella nos destruya–añadió, sintiendo el encogimiento familiar de la agonía contra la que luchaba con regularidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente, Emma se despertó bien temprano para conseguir hablar con la reina antes del mediodía. Se enteró de que a las once en punto se celebraría una reunión del consejo en el castillo, y a petición de sus padres, ella tendría que estar presente. El día era hermoso y fresco, incluso la niebla ya comenzara a disiparse. A lo lejos, divisó el castillo de la reina y se preguntó qué sucedería si decidiera acercarse. ¿Los guardias dispararían flechas en su dirección? Aunque tenía dudas, decidió arriesgarse y le dio señales al caballo para que echara a andar, pero, de repente, Regina apareció delante de ella.

–Yo no haría eso si fuera vos…–ella extendió la mano para tocar las ramas de un grueso árbol –Muchas veces, queriendo agradarme, los guardas del castillo arrancan la cabeza de cualquier desconocido que se acerca.

–No creo que Vuestra Majestad estuviera muy feliz en caso de que uno de vuestros guardias arrancara mi cabeza–dijo ella, descendiendo del caballo.

–Tenéis razón. Ese placer tiene que ser mío.

–Por supuesto–Emma rio, cruzándose en seguida de brazos –Pero mientras esperamos ese día para que Vuestra Majestad disfrute de ese placer, ¿qué os parece un paseo amigable por el bosque?

–O estáis abusando de vuestra suerte o sencillamente no me conocéis.

Regina señaló hacia un camino y comenzaron a caminar, lado a lado. Los árboles eran escasos al comienzo, pero a medida que iban adentrándose en el bosque, el aire se llenó de los olores y sonidos de las criaturas que por allí andaban.

–Quizás sí esté abusando de mi suerte. Y sobre conoceros…Su Alteza es la Reina Malvada que esparce el terror por donde pasa, ¿verdad?

Regina dejó escapar una larga y sonora carcajada, pero Emma percibió que sus ojos se anclaron demasiado en su rostro.

–¿Qué queréis de mí, princesa?

–No soy una princesa. Soy una guerrera.

–Sois hija de Blanca Nieves y del Príncipe Azul, por lo tanto sois una princesa.

–¿Siempre supisteis quién era?

La pregunta sonó tan ridícula que Emma esperó a que la reina cayera en la carcajada de nuevo, pero ella apenas movió la cabeza, seria.

–Creo que el paseo ha llegado a su fin.

–¡Esperad!–exclamó Emma, temiendo que una vez más ella desapareciera en aquella extraña nube violeta. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que nunca se imaginó diciendo, que casi se echó a reír, de lo impensable que era la situación –Si Vuestra Majestad me permite, me gustaría ser vuestra amiga.

–¿Queréis ser amiga de alguien que ha jurado destruir a vuestros padres?–con el ceño fruncido, Regina dio un paso al frente –Cuidado con lo que deseáis, princesa…

Y tras el aviso, la reina desapareció. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Emma regresó al castillo. Se sentía libre y feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, aunque sabía que sus padres nunca lo aprobarían. Sin embargo, encontraría la manera de convencerlos de que la reina no era aquel pozo de maldad que tanto temía el pueblo, pero antes, necesitaba conquistar la confianza de Regina.

Echada en la cama, perdida en sus pensamientos, Emma no se creía que una semana había pasado desde su último encuentro con la reina. A lo largo de cada día, volvía al bosque con la esperanza de encontrarla, no solo para retomar la conversación. Emma tenía la impresión de que verla era al mismo tiempo tonto y esencial, pero no verla parecía la misma cosa. Los fines de tarde ya no eran los mismos sin la aparición repentina de la reina.

–Emma, ¿qué te pasa? Hace días que no me desafías a una lucha de espadas o a una carrera–protestó Ruby.

–No tengo ganas

–¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

–No, no ha sucedido nada.

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Pero antes, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…

–Claro–dijo Emma, sin huir la mirada de la amiga.

–¿Te has enamorado de la Reina Malvada?

Recordando la situación, Emma supo que podría haber mentido, a fin de cuentas, sus sentimientos solo le pertenecía a ella y nadie tenía que saberlo. Pero Emma se sonrojó al momento. La certeza de sus sentimientos por la reina era tan fuerte, tan a flor de piel, que era como si ella estuviera allí, a su lado. Por un momento, Emma vaciló. Y en ese momento vio la expresión inquisitiva de Ruby transformarse en una de puro asombro, y supo que ya era demasiado tarde para mentir.

–¡Emma!–la palabra fue lanzada como la hoja de una espada clavada en su pecho. No sabía cómo responder.

–Ruby, yo…–no estaba preparada para detallar los sentimientos que se habían desarrollado con respecto a la reina –No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Es decir, ella salvó mi vida…No me parece una persona tan malvada.

Ruby encontró aquello triste. ¿Por qué Emma había tenido que enamorarse justamente de la Reina Malvada?

–No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

–No sé lo que siento por ella. Pero creo que sí, estoy enamorada…

–¿Ya te has preguntado lo que dirán y sentirán tus padres al descubrir tus encuentros con ella ?–la última palabra salió como si la hubiera tenido presa en la garganta –Es inadmisible.

–No tengo encuentros con ella. Es decir, todos los encuentros han sido por casualidad, pero tampoco quiero pensar en eso ahora. Además, ya hace una semana que no la veo.

Emma estaba cansada y sintió que se hundía en una extraña apatía. No era justo esperar que Ruby entendiera o aceptara su posición. Decirle la verdad a su amiga no aliviaría su culpa.

–Si alguien lo descubre, el reino entero se pondrá en contra de tu madre. Es más, todos los reinos que fueron masacrados por la Reina Malvada se pondrán en contra de nosotros. Pedirán tu cabeza, y así esa bruja malvada conseguirá lo que viene deseando desde hace años.

–Si hubiera querido hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho. Tiene magia. Podría destruir el reino entero si lo deseara.

–No tienes idea de las atrocidades que cometió. Mató a hombres, mujeres, niños…Todo por pura maldad, Emma, tienes que odiarla…

Ruby encaraba a la amiga con una mirada dura, esperando la afirmación que Emma no podía darle.

Al otro lado del bosque, en la torre más alta de su castillo, Regina asistía al diálogo entre las dos a través de su espejo mágico. Su sonrisa crecía a medida que los ruegos de Ruby perdían fuerza ante la postura de Emma. Por lo que parecía, la batalla ya había sido ganada. Ahora solo quedaba vencer la guerra.

El sol acababa de salir dando comienzo a una mañana radiante en el reino del Bosque Encantado. En otras circunstancias, Emma lo habría apreciado, pero, aun así, montó en su caballo y salió sin rumbo. Poco tiempo después, a lo lejos, avistó una carroza negra brillante, las antorchas encendidas y dos formidables corceles negros tirando de ella. Las cortinas cerradas aseguraban privacidad, pero sabía que dentro estaba Regina. Era algo tan deseado que Emma sintió cómo su corazón saltaba en su pecho, ardiendo con las primeras chispas de la esperanza. Arreó al caballo para que saliera al galope y solo paró cuando dio alcance y pasó a la carroza.

–¡Parad!–gritó Regina bajando de la carroza y ver que uno de los guardas se disponía a lanzar una flecha contra Emma –Desaparezcan–añadió, y ante esa palabra, ellos sencillamente así lo hicieron.

Emma escuchó a Regina suspirar delante de ella, pero estaba tan embriagada de placer por el sencillo hecho de verla, con una sensación tan poderosa e inesperada que mal conseguía concentrarse.

–¿Os estabais escondiendo de mí, Vuestra Majestad?–Emma fijó una mirada inquisitiva en Regina, consciente de que su tono ansioso la había traicionado.

La reina soltó una carcajada y se acercó.

–¿Me habéis echado de menos, princesa?

Para Emma nada había cambiado, pero el dolor de verla sabiendo que sus sentimientos podían no ser correspondidos parecía mejor que su ausencia.

–Sí. Os he echado de menos–confesó Emma. Y era todo lo que Regina necesitaba y deseaba escuchar antes de que su mano, sin piedad e invasiva, atravesara su pecho.

Esta vez, la reina tuvo éxito. Y al extraer su mano, sus ojos brillantes de excitación pudieron contemplar el corazón reluciente de Emma, desprovisto de cualquier vestigio de maldad. Rumpelstiltskin tenía razón, pensó Regina. Al enamorarse, el corazón de la salvadora había quedado vulnerable y ahora se encontraba en sus manos. Emma ahora era suya. Blanca Nieves viviría en una constante agonía cuando conociera este hecho.

–Ahora sois mía. ¿No era lo que queríais?

Asombrada con el vacío que encontró en los ojos de Regina, Emma sintió cómo los suyos se llenaban de lágrimas. No tenía respuesta, e intentó inútilmente mover su rostro lejos del toque de Regina, nerviosa ante sus propias intensas reacciones con respecto a ella.

–¡Vaya, vaya! Hoy definitivamente es mi día de suerte–retrocediendo algunos pasos, Regina divisó a dos niños que pasaban por el camino de al lado –¡Vosotros dos, venid aquí!

Al reconocer a la reina, Hansel y Gretel no se atrevieron a echar a correr. Sabían que jamás escaparían de su magia, y quizás obedeciéndola, les perdonase la vida.

–La princesa heredera del trono del Bosque Encantado os acompañará hasta casa–dijo ella, exhibiendo su maravillosa y perversa sonrisa.

–No vamos a casa, Vuestra Majestad. No tenemos casa. Vuestra Alteza la quemó hace algunos días.

–¡Oh, probrecitos! De cualquier manera, la princesa os acompañará a donde sea que estén yendo.

Y entonces ella desapareció llevándose consigo un corazón. Por un momento, Emma pensó que se echaría a llorar. Era el reconocimiento repentino de que para la reina ella no valía nada.

Comenzó a llover cuando Emma echó a andar junto con Hansel y Gretel. Intentó apartar el desánimo y el vacío, sin embargo, nada en aquel momento consiguió cambiar su humor. De repente, Emma se detuvo sin poder moverse. Un dolor sofocante surgió en su pecho y cayó de rodillas, pensó que iba a morir. Con los ojos desorbitados, los niños se acercaron con la intención de ayudarla, sin embargo Emma sacudió la cabeza, indicándoles que no se acercaran. En el interior de su mente, la voz de la reina martilleaba una única palabra: matadlos. El dolor en su pecho aumentaba a medida que la orden susurrada parecía controlar incluso su alma. Se estaba volviendo insoportable.

–Huyan…–con los dedos clavados en la tierra, Emma consiguió murmurar –Ahora…Por…Favor…

Con el miedo estampado en sus ojos, los niños corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Después de usar sus últimas fuerzas para resistirse a las órdenes de la reina, Emma acabó perdiendo el sentido. Cuando despertó, se dio de cara con un par de ojos azules.

El animal la miraba sin pestañear, sin hacer un movimiento hacia ella. Su pelo era gris plateado. Las patas eran enormes, con cerca de 15 centímetros de largo. Era Ruby, en su aspecto lobuno.

–Eh, chica…–murmuró ella, deslizando la mano por el suave pelaje.

Mirando a su alrededor, Emma se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y solo entonces comprendió la razón de que su mejor amiga no estuviera en forma humana. Ruby había velado su sueño, protegiéndola de los peligros del bosque hasta que había recuperado la consciencia. De repente, el animal se apartó y entró entre los espesos arbustos. Emma suspiró y permaneció donde estaba. Ella sabía que Ruby regresaría minutos después en su forma humana. Desde que había aprendido a controlar sus transformaciones, Ruby se desvestía antes de iniciar el proceso y después volvía al sitio en que había dejado sus ropas, evitando todas las incomodidades que tuvo que pasar al comienzo. Vagar desnuda por el bosque fueron los peores momentos de su vida, pero eso ya era pasado.

–Emma, ¿qué ha pasado? Te estaba buscando y encontré a dos niños asustados, huyendo con miedo de ti. ¿Qué has hecho?

–No sé de qué hablas. Deben haberse asustado con otra cosa–la respuesta salió con cierta reluctancia que no pasó desapercibida.

–Cuando llegué estabas inconsciente. ¿Qué sucedió?

–No recuerdo…–respondió Emma, sin mucho convencimiento y casi atragantándose con su propia mentira.

–¡Es mejor que salgamos de aquí! Te acompaño hasta el castillo.

En el camino a casa, Ruby no hizo más preguntas, pero la observó preocupada. En silencio, Emma se reprimía e intentaba convencerse de que su vida podía continuar sin tener el corazón en su lugar, incluso sin tener la esperanza de conquistar el amor de la reina. La imagen de su indiferencia la atormentaba, como si estuviera alojada en un enorme marco en su mente. A pocos metros del castillo, Emma se despidió de la amiga conteniéndose para no llorar, pero sucumbió cuando las dos se perdieron de vista.

Al contrario que Emma, la reina se vio tomada por tal furia que su deseo era arrasar todo el reino. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer con sus emociones.

–¡Eso no es posible! ¿Qué funciona mal con su corazón? ¡Nadie, nunca, había desobedecido mis órdenes!–decía ella, la rabia reflejada en sus ojos.

A pesar de que el corazón de Emma estaba en su posesión, parecía que no había forma de dominarla, y la falta de control destruía a la reina poco a poco.

–Su bondad no puede ser tan grande como para hacer que se resista a mis órdenes–ella murmuró consigo misma.

–No es la bondad de la princesa lo que le impidió matar a aquellos dos niños, Majestad–dijo el espejo, captando la atención de la reina –Fue vuestra bondad, mi reina.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas de una de las torres del castillo bañaban de forma irregular el rostro de la reina mientras las hojas de los árboles allá fueran temblaban frente a su ira. El espejo mágico notó cómo su expresión se iba ensombreciendo a medida en que iba asimilando la revelación. Su silencio indicaba una furia más fuerte que si hubiera gritado y lanzado una bola de fuego a cualquier objeto próximo.

–¿Mi bondad?–preguntó finalmente, caminando de un lado a otro –¿De qué rayos estás hablando?–estrechando los ojos, Regina intentó poner un poco de orden en sus pensamientos.

–Vuestra Majestad parecía temer transformar en polvo el corazón de la salvadora–reveló el espejo –O quizás hayáis sufrido al ser testigo del sufrimiento de ella.

Ese último argumento hizo que Regina se sintiera mareada, y con discreción, se apoyó en una mesa. Reflexionó sobre esas palabras, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se recogió a sus aposentos.

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio la reina podía ver la torre más alta del castillo de Blanca Nieves. Pensando en lo que había dicho el espejo, tomó el corazón de Emma en sus manos e intentó apretarlo, destruirlo, y mostrarse a sí misma que la salvadora tendría el mismo destino que todos los habitantes de aquel reino si no se inclinaban ante ella. Pero, para su asombro, no lo consiguió.

La reina sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio al pensar siquiera que el espejo pudiera tener razón. El plan original era destruir a Blanca Nieves y a todos aquellos que ella amaba, pero en algún lugar, bien hondo en su alma, Emma merecía ser perdonada.

–Maldición…–murmuró, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante no tendría paz.

El muro que le había costado tanto levantar a su alrededor acababa de desmoronarse. Balanceó la cabeza, luchando por ordenar todas las líneas de sus pensamientos atormentados en algo que pudiera comprender y aceptar.

–¿Qué pretendéis hacer, Vuestra Majestad?–preguntó el espejo en cuanto la reina apareció por las escaleras.

–¡Nada que sea de tu incumbencia!–dijo ella, y con un sencillo movimiento de dedos, las puertas del castillo se abrieron.

No tardó mucho la reina en llegar a su destino, y según había ordenado, ya Emma la esperaba en el margen del lago donde se habían encontrado por primera vez. Acercándose, Regina estudió el rostro afable de facciones delicadas. Los brillantes ojos verdes la miraban a su vez, los largos cabellos rubios estaban revueltos debido al viento. Pero, en aquel momento, lo que le había llamado la atención había sido la sensibilidad tan palpable con la que Emma la miraba. Una expresión sincera que cargaba en ella lo que siempre había llamado debilidad.

En el mismo inquietante silencio en que se había acercado, la mano de la reina penetró hasta la médula de su tormento, devolviéndole el corazón.

–¿Por qué? Vuestra Majestad…–indagó Emma. La expresión en los ojos verdes era tan gentil que Regina ya no soportaba mirarla, y entonces se giró para marcharse, sin responderle, sin embargo, Emma la alcanzó y agarró su mano.

Las miradas de nuevo se encontraron y antes de responder, la reina recogió su mano, quebrando el contacto entre ellas.

–No servís para nada–dijo ella, usando las palabras para herirla –Vuestro corazón es débil, y vos sois tan inútil como vuestros padres.

Y ante la respuesta Emma sonrió. Una sonrisa irónica, una manera desdeñosa de comunicar a la reina que no ponía mucha fe en sus palabras.

–Vuestra Majestad perdonó mi vida y ahora me devuelve mi corazón. Creo que tenemos algo en común…

El rostro de la reina se tensó inmediatamente. Parecía luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, aunque nunca admitiera tener tal flaqueza humana. Regina no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue más elocuente que si hubiera asentido con entusiasmo.

–Avisad a Blanca Nieves y al Príncipe idiota que se preparen…–dijo, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación sin dudar –Destruiré su felicidad.

Y como siempre pasaba, Regina desapareció. En aquel momento, en medio de la alegría de la casi certeza de los sentimientos de la reina, Emma sintió un pinchazo de miedo. Regina parecía dispuesta a dispensarla a ella de su venganza, motivo de la cual ella aún desconocía, sin embargo no sucedería lo mismo con sus padres. Tenía que aplacar la furia de la reina cuando antes.

–Ya sé lo que necesitáis, Majestad.

_Cuando pierdo el sueño, me veo vagando por la noche impregnada del aroma dulce, casi dolorosamente seductor, de manzanas, sin ningún sonido más allá de los ruidos de las aguas para acompañar mis pensamientos. Y evidentemente estos se dirigen a vos, Majestad._

Las palabras sorprendieron a la reina, no porque desconfiara de su sinceridad, o del sentimiento que había en ellas, sino porque era la primera vez que recibía algo poético por parte de alguien. Soltó la respiración al mismo tiempo que presionaba el pedazo de pergamino contra su pecho. Hacía pocos días que había visto a Emma por última vez, y aunque no lo admitiera, ansiaba verla tanto cuanto temía encontrarse con ella. Evitar encontrarla parecía no haber surtido el efecto esperado, y a la mañana siguiente, llegaba a sus manos una nueva carta de la salvadora destinada a ella

_En los cortos paseos que hago por el jardín, recojo siempre una manzana e inhalo esa fragancia, observando cómo aquella belleza, aunque primorosa, no llega a los pies de la vuestra._

Regina inhaló el olor de Emma impregnado en el pergamino, y después lo dobló dos veces, guardándolo con cuidado en un cofre que solo ella podía abrir. Sonrió, a pesar de todo. Pero enseguida pareció ponerse tímida, de una manera desconocida, ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Y cuando la noche llegó, casi no pudo dormir, tal era su ansiedad y expectativa por otra carta, que para su tormento, le fue entregada solo al final de la tarde.

_Cabalgué hasta el monte más alto del reino para vislumbrar el nacer del sol. Imaginé y deseé, quizás por millonésima vez a lo largo del día, que Vuestra Gracia estuviera conmigo para maravillarse._

Cerrando los ojos, Regina conseguía fácilmente imaginar la escena mientras saboreaba las palabras de Emma. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer, pero pronto algo sucedió bien en el fondo de su alma, como si los muchos años planeando una venganza hubieran transformado su resistencia en polvo. Hacía días que andaba nerviosa, confusa, con odio hacia todos a su alrededor y con unas inmensas ganas de librarse de su fardo. Se sentía al mismo tiempo excitada y aterrorizada por estar tan vulnerable a otra persona.

Inquieta, leyó y releyó cada palabra escrita en los pergaminos, y se dio cuenta de que era como si Emma consiguiera ver su alma con aquellos hermosos ojos claros y brillantes. Sin embargo, su deseo de venganza era demasiado fuerte para ser interrumpido ahora. No me obliguéis a mataros, Emma…Pensó Regina, apenas consiguiendo lidiar con las emociones complejas que estaba experimentando.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuento hubo despertado, Regina comenzó a vagar por el castillo sintiéndose muy confusa. En la noche anterior, antes de recogerse en sus aposentos, había recibido un último pergamino de Emma invitándola a encontrarla en medio del bosque al anochecer. A pesar de haberse dicho a sí misma que eso no sucedería, parecía indecisa sobre lo que debería hacer. Pero, finalmente, al anochecer, bajo el inmenso cielo oscuro, se encontraron cerca del lago.

–Emma…–el sonido de su propia voz la sorprendió, tan jadeante y ronca como estaba.

–Vuestra Majestad–Emma apareció ante ella, el débil brillo de la luna y de las estrellas iluminando sus rostros –Si Vuestra Alteza ha venido a mi encuentro, significa que…

–¿Qué pretendéis con todo esto?–su voz tembló mientras hacía la pregunta

–Pretendo mostrar mis sentimientos–las palabras de Emma tenían un tono ahogado, torturado, pero continuó –Estoy enamorada de vos, Majestad.

Bajo el brillo de la luna, Emma notó cómo las facciones de la reina se pusieron tenas y su rostro se ensombreció.

–¿Ya habéis pensado en todas las razones por las que no deberíais enamoraros de mí?

–He pensado en ellas. Pero, aun así, no puedo evitarlo–Emma se inclinó hacia ella, sin embargo, Regina retrocedió, apartándose.

–Es una tontería y muy peligroso. ¿Cómo podéis amar a alguien que destruirá todo este reino?

–No sé. ¿Y vos, Regina? ¿Cómo podéis amar a alguien cuyo destino es clavar una espada en vuestro corazón?

Regina sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente en el pecho, y su cuerpo fuerte y rígido se desmoronaba. Los ojos verdes de Emma la miraban con desespero, quizás rabia o amor, o deseo, o todo junto. Frunciendo el ceño, ella la miró a su vez, buscando comprender lo que Emma había dicho.

–Sí, sé lo de la profecía–murmuró Emma, observando la confusión en su rostro –Vos sois la Reina Malvada, y yo soy la salvadora. Las personas de este reino esperan que seamos enemigas, y que yo parta vuestro corazón en dos con la hoja de mi espada. Pero lo que sentimos la una por la otra está muy lejos de ser lo que imaginan los demás. ¿O vais a negar que estáis enamorada?

Regina intentó mostrase indiferente, pero al final desistió. Su determinación flaqueó cuando Emma la atrajo a sus brazos, enlazándola. Y cuando los labios finalmente se tocaron, Regina se rindió con gusto al beso. Emma la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, presionándola con su propio peso, y las dos retrocedieron un paso, encontrando apoyo en un árbol cercano. Regina escuchó su pesada respiración igualarse a la de Emma, los alientos se mezclaron y las manos se buscaron en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Regina la empujó y se apartó. Y el beso acabó tan rápido como había comenzado.

–¡No!–exclamó Regina –No puedo ser el motivo de vuestra ruina…

Por algunos segundos, Emma estudió su rostro, cuyas facciones estaban deformadas por la angustia. Los ojos castaños e impenetrables brillaban con intensidad, como el crepúsculo, dejándola totalmente entregada, sin voluntad propia.

–Oh, mi reina…¿Estáis preocupada por mí?–Emma sonrió y de nuevo intentó besarla, pero su entusiasmo fue destruido por el modo brusco con que Regina se giró, rechazando su afecto.

–Vuestros padres y todo el reino os odiarán cuando se enteren…–dijo ella, volviendo a encararla –Y desde ese día en adelante, no seréis libre, ni la heredera al trono.

Emma tomó el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y su expresión se suavizó, pero la tensión en sus facciones dio paso a la tristeza.

–Vuestra Alteza…¿Quién de nosotras dos ya fue libre algún día?–Emma suspiró, sus ojos verdes penetrando en los castaños –No voy a renunciar a vos.

Eso era todo lo que Regina deseaba, y al mismo tiempo no deseaba escuchar. La respuesta, sin embargo, cargaba cierta reticencia, que no pasó desapercibida.

–Aún hay tiempo para desistir antes de causar algún daño.

“Daño”, una palabra muy poderosa, pensó Emma. Pero en aquel momento, su mente se negaba a enfrentar el peso de esa palabra.

–¿Vos queréis desistir?

Emma pensó que la había visto estremecerse. Allí estaba, al final, un relámpago de emoción en aquellos ojos castaños, el vislumbre fugaz de sus sentimientos verdaderos. Pero como siempre sucedía, la reina desapareció sin dar respuesta.

Conforme la tarde pasaba y el sol se iba acercando cada vez más al horizonte, Regina sentía la necesidad de proteger a Emma, de marcharse de aquel reino, e ir a un sitio donde no fuera una amenaza para nadie además de para sí misma.

Algunos días pasaron y por primera vez después de tantos años, Regina echó de menos a alguien. Echaba de menos a Emma. Ansiaba por su presencia, por sus firmes palabras, por su tranquilidad y por el equilibrio que ella conseguía restablecer. El sentimiento irreparable la congeló súbitamente, y comprendió que debería acostumbrarse ante la idea de no verla nunca más.

–Es vuestra oportunidad de redimiros–al girarse rápidamente hacia la voz, Regina jadeó de sorpresa.

–¿Un hada en mi castillo?–Regina sonrió, dando un paso adelante –Habéis aparecido en buen momento…Me estaba empezando a aburrir aquí dentro…

–¿Habéis escuchado lo que he dicho?

–¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablar así? Soy una reina y exijo…

–Perdón, Vuestra Majestad. Pero estoy aquí por una buena causa–la pequeña criatura soltó aire y entonces volvió a su tamaño normal –Mi nombre es Tinkerbelle. El Hada Azul me ha expulsado del castillo porque no cree en mis convicciones.

–¿Convicciones?

–Yo creo que hay una razón para que las personas malvadas sean malvadas. Nadie nace así. Vos no nacisteis malvada, Su Alteza.

Pensar en el pasado hizo sentir a Regina una punzada en un recodo vacío, profundo y escondido de su corazón. El sitio que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían conseguido curar, la herida que no había conseguido cubrir con la cicatriz de la determinación y de la resignación.

–Vuestra Majestad ha encontrado el amor verdadero, vuestro final feliz. Solo necesitáis creer y entregaros a los sentimientos.

–Yo no creo en vos–afirmó Regina, inflexible y decidida. Comenzó a apartarse, atravesó el inmenso corredor y entró en sus aposentos.

Tinkerbelle la alcanzó, la agarró por el brazo y la giró para que la mirara a la cara. La reina intentó soltarse, pero por increíble que pudiera parecer, Tinkerbelle parecía más fuerte.

–Tenemos que conversar sobre eso, Majestad. La salvadora es vuestro amor verdadero.

–¡No es verdad! Nadie podría amar a alguien como yo…–a pesar de la voz firme, Tinker percibió que Regina estaba insegura y preocupada.

–Todo el mundo merece y puede ser amado.

Regina estaba desconcertada y no sabía qué decir. Tinker percibió que inhalaba lentamente y parecía refugiarse en sí misma por un instante.

–Emma merece a alguien como ella. Yo…Yo soy…–se calló porque estaba casi llorando.

–Vuestra Gracia es alguien que ha perdido el contacto con su naturaleza, no sois una persona perversa–tocándole gentilmente el hombro, Tinker casi no pudo creerse ver los ojos de la reina llenos de lágrimas –No tengáis miedo a amar–la miró de un modo suplicante, pero encontró en los ojos castaños un pavor inmenso.

Por un momento, reinó el silencio. La palabra “amor” quedó entre ellas, demasiado delicada para ser mencionada. Tras un instante, Tinker volvió a hablar

–Estáis enamorada de ella, ¿verdad?

–No lo sé…–la voz de Regina salió baja y ronca, y pareció tragarse la palabra en un esfuerzo para sofocar la amenaza de las lágrimas que la acompañaban.

–No tengáis miedo, Alteza. Corremos el riesgo de llorar un poco cuando nos enamoramos…


	5. Capítulo 5

–La reina os ama. Y sois la única que podéis librarla del fardo de su odio.

Emma lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a la criatura que tenía delante, sus ojos desorbitados e inquisitivos como si se preguntara si había escuchado bien.

–¿Tinkerbelle? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Y quién os ha dicho eso?

–La propia reina

–¿Cuándo? Es más, ¿desde cuándo tenéis vos contacto con la reina?

–¿No confiáis en mí, princesa?

–Tengo mis motivos para dudar. Y no me llaméis princesa.

–Ya no formo parte del consejo de las hadas. El Hada Azul me ha expulsado y no puedo siquiera entrar en el castillo.

–Lo sé. Pero vos y Regina…

–Después os explico. Ahora venid conmigo porque la reina os espera, y debéis saber…Ella odia esperar.

La expresión desconfiada de Emma se relajó y sonrió cuando llegó al bosque y divisó a la reina. Estaba oscureciendo y llovía cuando las dos, en silencio, se abrigaron en una cabaña de caza abandonada. Tras cerrar la puerta, Emma miró a Regina, cuyos ojos buscaban los de ella a todo momento, aunque se desviaban enseguida. Las palabras no dichas quedaron flotando en el aire, su significado rodeándolas como un círculo de humo.

Dentro de la cabaña hacía frío y estaba oscuro, el pequeño fuego en una esquina contribuía más a crear hollín que a dar calor, mientras crepitaba en la chimenea apenas calentando el ambiente.

–Vuestra Majestad…

–No me llames así–la interrumpió, la reina se acercó. Su voz profunda, suave, lírica, hipnótica, vibrando en los oídos de Emma –Llámame Regina.

Regina la encaraba, sus rostros a centímetros. Ella pensó en todas las veces que deseó quedarse a solas con Emma y tuvo que contenerse. Pero ahora, Emma estaba a su lado, la persona cuya presencia más temía.

–No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dice tu rostro–dijo Emma, los labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

Regina frunció el ceño al escucharla, sin embargo, percibiendo que solo estaba haciéndose más transparente, recompuso la expresión, adoptando la máscara que solía llevar.

–¡Ah, ya estabas tardando!–Emma sonrió aún más, avergonzándola debido a la intensidad con la que la estudiaba –Sigue haciendo eso. ¡Escóndelo todo! ¡Ponte tu máscara de Reina Malvada! Pero por favor, explícame la razón de este encuentro.

La reina no consiguió decir nada. Sabía que su voz flaquearía si lo intentaba. Además, las dos sabían el porqué de estar ahí. Se amaban, pero cada una tenía un papel diferente en el reino.

–Lo que sentimos una por la otra…Es imposible–Regina tragó en seco –Además…Yo…

Emma vio cómo las lágrimas inundaban los ojos castaños, confiriéndoles aquel brillo aterciopelado que siempre le había parecido tan irresistible, tan atrayente. Balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Emma sabía lo que debería hacerse. Ella no quería marcharse de allí, cabalgando y llorando una vez más por los sentimientos de ambas.

–Regina…–Emma le cogió las manos. El modo en como sus dedos se entrelazaron, los cuerpos, uno frente al otro, como si se estuvieran declarando los sagrados votos –Yo te amo.

–Y yo debería odiarte, como odio a tus padres. No tendré paz mientras no consiga mi venganza…–ella intentó esconder el rencor que sentía bajo un tono de amargura. Era más fácil exponer su amargura que la profunda tristeza en su pecho, tanto a ella misma como a los que la rodeaban.

–La venganza es un camino oscuro y solitario una vez tomado, y es difícil volver atrás. Así que olvida ese odio y entrégate a lo que sientes por mí…Ámame.

Con una mirada carnal y llena de pasión, la reina la atrajo a un beso.

Al contrario de la Emma práctica que saltaba de la cama cada mañana con el toque de corneta en el patio del castillo, y que siempre tomada el desayuno al lado de los padres, ahora se sentía extrañamente centrada y diferente, como si aquella otra mujer fuera una impostora que había ocupado su sitio durante años. Se negaba a salir de la cama y se anidó bajo las cubiertas suaves, aún inmersa en la caricias de la reina.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su mente repasaba los besos intercambiados la noche anterior. Los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero súbitamente formaron una línea rígida cuando Blanca llamó a la puerta y apareció en su campo de visión.

–Hija, ¿estás bien?

Sentándose en la cama, intentó transparentar naturalidad.

–Claro que sí, mamá. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–No has venido a desayunar con nosotros. Me preocupé.

–No dormí bien. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Se levantó, se cambió de ropa y comenzó a ponerse las botas.

–¿Vas a salir?

–Voy a cabalgar un poco y después cazaré zorros con Ruby.

–No vuelvas muy tarde. Tendremos una reunión con el consejo del castillo y las hadas.

–No me gustan esas reuniones.

–Pero ya es hora de que te comiencen a gustar–intervino David. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro –Eres la heredera al trono y tu obligación es estar presente en las reuniones del consejo.

–Lo entiendo, papá. Estaré presente, no te preocupes. Ahora tengo que irme.

Emma y Regina cabalgaban lado a lado, en un silencio poco habitual entre ellas. Querían conversar, pero no encontraban las palabras. Emma, por supuesto, quería aprovechar la mañana entera con ella, quería sentir el calor conocido que la compañía de la reina provocaba en su cuerpo, quería hacer el amor con ella. Pero, aunque estuvieran solas, saber que podrían ser encontradas sirvió para refrenar su ánimo.

–Estás muy callada–comentó Regina.

Emma aún no sentía que tenía a la reina solo para ella. Se perdió en pensamientos agitados y sombríos, mientras reflexionaba sobre su comentario.

–Ayer. Tras besarnos…Te marchaste–dijo Emma

–¿Y?

–Detesto cuando desapareces sin decir nada. Pensé que…–hizo una pausa, tirando de la riendas del animal haciéndolo parar –Pensé que pasaríamos la noche juntas.

Regina la miró fijamente, y Emma sintió que el estómago se le encogía. La reina era realmente muy hermosa, su chaqueta era como una mancha roja de color vivo en medio del oscuro bosque.

–Ven conmigo, por aquí…–dijo Regina, direccionando su caballo por otro camino.

Más adelante, los pinos se elevaban cubiertos de nieve, y más allá de ellos, las colinas desnudas temblaban bajo el amenazador cielo invernal. Y en mitad de aquel inmenso paisaje se encontraba, solitaria y amenazadora, una cabaña de madera. Descendieron del caballo y bastó con que moviera los dedos para que la puerta se abriese. Cuando entraron, la sensación de paz y seguridad se instaló entre ellas.

–De ahora en adelante, aquí nos encontraremos…–susurró Regina, dejando que las palabras resonaron en los oídos de Emma –Esta cabaña está protegida con magia. Nadie aparte de nosotras dos podría encontrarla.

Emma casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Regina comenzó la torturante tarea de deshacerse de sus ropas. Primero los guantes, después el sombrero y enseguida fue el turno de la chaqueta. Los trazos tan bien esculpidos de la reina eran de cortar el aliento.

–¿Estáis arrepentida de haber venido aquí conmigo, princesa? ¿O tenéis miedo?–ella rió, y Emma se dio cuenta de que podría olvidar los ojos castaños penetrantes o el carisma que emanaba de cada poro, bastaba la sonrisa y la cicatriz del labio superior para convencerla, instantáneamente, de que era solo ella mandar y cualquier mortal se arrancaría la ropa. Emma percibió también que no podía soportar la idea de nunca más escuchar esa risa. Era para ella como un oasis en el desierto.

–Estoy enamorada de ti–dijo Emma de sopetón –¿Lo sabes, verdad?

–Sí, lo sé

–¿Y tú, Regina? ¿Estás enamorada de mí? Nunca me lo has dicho con claridad.

La reina endureció el corazón y contrajo la delicada mandíbula. Te amo, más no lo digo, pensó ella, dándole vueltas en su cabeza al discurso diario de su fallecida madre de que el amor era la peor de las debilidades. Retrocediendo, Regina intentó ignorar la excesiva presencia que aún tenía ella en su vida.

–Deberías haber seguido los pasos de tu madre y haberte enamorado de un príncipe idiota–dijo ella. No había tono de reprobación en su voz, el zarpazo no pareció intencional, pero de igual manera hizo daño.

Emma se sintió herida con la respuesta y con la cruel calma de Regina. Con el velado desdén que se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras. Con el modo en que evitó la última y más importante de las preguntas.

–Sí. Quizás debería haber hecho eso.

Y entonces el rostro de la reina se descompuso por completo, y ella vio con claridad el dolor en sus facciones. Regina sabía lo que estaba viendo, porque ella misma se escondía bajo la rabia y la amargura que sentía. Lo que Regina veía en el rostro de Emma era un dolor que ella conocía muy bien: un dolor que no podía ser curado fácilmente.

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya–dijo Emma, caminando hacia la puerta. Al alzar la mano para alcanzar el pomo, Regina la detuvo.

–Te amo, Emma–comenzó con su voz tomada por la angustia –Pero es mejor que nunca sepas cuán profunda, dolorosa y eternamente te amaré –hizo una pausa, luchando consigo misma. Consiguió controlar su trémula voz y pudo continuar –No sería bastante para mí decirte lo que he sufrido con este sentimiento, y que me di cuenta de que no puedo sencillamente ignorarlo, sin alterar el propósito que este reino espera de ti–se detuvo, cerrando los ojos al terminar de hablar, sofocada por los sollozos contra los que luchaba.

Emma se acercó y le tocó, gentilmente, su rostro, compartiendo el temor de Regina de que una revelación pudiera significar el fin de aquello que apenas había comenzado.

–Sé que tienes miedo…Yo también lo tengo. Pero el primer paso es combatir ese miedo–dijo ella, su voz era imponente, repleta de promesas con las que Regina había soñado miles de veces.

El fuego calentaba el ambiente, en contraste con el día frío, húmedo y ventoso en el exterior. Emma le alzó el mentón y rápidamente la atrajo a un beso. Mientras saboreaba la dulzura de los labios de Emma, Regina no conseguía evitar sonreír, deseando sentirse tan relajada como parecía que ella estaba. Emma hablaba como si estuviera reencontrándose con una vieja amiga, sin cualquier signo de que sufriría con ella.

–Emma…–con la respiración jadeante, Regina apenas conseguía pronunciar las palabras.

–No digas nada más, Regina–las palabras salieron en un gruñido grave mientras agarraba sus caderas –Entrégate a mí.

Antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo, Emma tomó su boca. Los labios le provocaron una sacudida, rompiendo el ritmo y la estabilidad de su palpitante corazón. Gimió bajito mientras el calor de la boca de Emma deslizaba con facilidad por sus labios. El ataque a su sistema nervioso la golpeó de lleno, sin permitirle un pensamiento coherente.

–Necesitamos una cama…–balbuceó Regina, e instintivamente alzó la mano, sin embargo, Emma le agarró la muñeca con firmeza.

–Sin magia, Regina–dijo ella–Sin magia.

Asintiendo, Regina apenas se dio cuenta de que salían a tropezones rumbo al cuarto. Tras cerrar la puerta, las dos quedaron cara a cara, ambos jadeando. Emma tuvo dificultades cuando intentó abrir su corpiño, pero al final lo consiguió y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con su vestido.

Los ojos de Emma vagaron por el cuerpo de Regina, estudiándola centímetro a centímetro. Las manos fueron deslizando por la suave piel y los labios se pegaron otra vez a los de ella, su sabor era aún mejor de lo que recordaba. Y entonces las dos cayeron en la cama.

A medida en que el beso se hacía más profundo, Regina reaccionaba con gemidos largos e intensos, que solo aumentaban el deseo de Emma. De repente, casi perdió el aliento cuando Emma separó sus labios de los de ella, y los ardientes ojos verdes se detuvieron para observar su reacción en el momento en que sus dedos se deslizaron por sus húmedos pliegues. Regina arqueó la espalda con aquella sensación, jadeante, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia. Mientras ondas de placer hacían que el cuerpo de Regina se estremeciera, Emma cubrió su boca con la suya, continuando la exploración con la lengua mientras sus dedos la penetraban.

–Quiero amar cada pedazo de ti–dijo Emma, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de la reina –Tu mente, tu cuerpo…Tu corazón…Tus cicatrices…–los dedos iban y venían con delicadeza –Tus peculiaridades, tus hábitos, tus pensamientos…

La esencia del toque de Emma acariciándole el rostro, el cuello, los brazos, estremeciendo su piel despertó algo que hacía mucho tiempo que yacía latente en su interior. Labios suaves, besos tiernos. Y casi sin aliento, el cuerpo de Regina se estremeció y llegó al límite máximo de su placer.

Pasaron horas en el bosque, galopando y saltando vallas momentos después de haberse entregado la una a la otra. Cuando se cansaban, se permitían reducir el ritmo de los caballos, y la reina se deleitaba con la fatiga mientras admiraba los tonos de dorado y ámbar del paisaje de otoño, saboreando la manera libre y despreocupada con la que Emma conversaba con ella. El lado triste era la rapidez con que esos momentos transcurrían. Todas las tardes, Emma temía el momento en que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Irse a casa era lo último que Emma quería.

–¿Nos vemos mañana, mi reina?

–Nos vemos mañana, princesa guerrera.

–No debería pasar el día entero en el bosque. No es seguro–dijo Blanca Nieves –Y tampoco debería salir vestida como un muchacho.

Blanca Nieves observaba a su hija mientras entraba por los portones del castillo en su caballo. Ella vestía pantalones de montar marrones y cabalgaba con sus largas piernas separadas. Su camisa era holgada, pero debido a la brisa de otoño, se pegaba a sus formas elegantes y delgadas, agitándose sobre la curva de sus discretos pechos y cayendo sobre la lisa barriga. Los cabellos rubios caían sobre sus hombros mientras entregaba las riendas del animal al joven palafrenero. Los labios rosados sonreían al muchacho y los ojos verdes parecían reflejar la luz del sol.

–Todos en este reino conocen a nuestra hija–dijo David, rodeándola en su abrazo –Nadie osaría hacerle daño o ignoraría el hecho de que es la princesa heredera solo por sus ropas.

–De cualquier forma, tenemos que tener una conversación con ella. Ya es hora de comenzar a pensar en una boda, en un príncipe valiente para que gobierne el reino a su lado.


	6. Capítulo 6

–Princesa heredera, Su Majestad os espera en el salón de artes–informó una de las criadas del castillo, y asintiendo, Emma apremió el paso hasta la estancia donde era esperada.

Ella guardó sus pensamientos para después, y fue al encuentro de su madre. Anunciado su llegada con golpes en la puerta, Emma entró en el salón de artes y se encontró con Blanca Nieves y David esperándola.

–Papá, mamá…–hizo un breve reverencia y se sentó frente a ellos.

–Querida…Creo que ha llegado el momento de tener una conversación seria sobre tu papel en este reino–comenzó Blanca, buscando las palabra adecuadas.

–Estoy esperando. No me mates de curiosidad–la ironía en sus palabras no pasó desapercibida.

–Emma, eres la princesa heredera del trono. Ya es hora de que te portes como una dama de tu posición. Tú y el príncipe de Arendelle podrían…

La boca perfecta de Emma se abrió en señal de asombro, y no dudó en interrumpir el discurso de la madre.

–¡Basta, mamá! Si un día tengo que gobernar el reino del Bosque Encantado, lo haré y daré mi sangre por mi pueblo. Pero no necesito a un príncipe para hacer eso.

–Hija…–intervino David –No es fácil gobernar un reino. Necesitas un…

–No necesito a un príncipe. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro.

No esperó a ver la reacción de sus padres y abandonó aquel calor sofocante en el corazón del castillo.

Se recogió en su cuarto, sabía que necesitaba tener mucho cuidado ahora que vivía un romance con la Reina Malvada para no parecer demasiado entusiasmada y levantar sospechas. También sabía que no podría ocultar su pasión por mucho tiempo, y por eso tenía que encontrar una forma de convencer no solo a sus padres, sino a todo el reino de que Regina era capaz de redimirse.

Sus pensamientos eran tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno de fuera, y estaba hundiéndose en ellos, olvidada del aquí y ahora. Los golpes al otro lado de la puerta la arrancaron de sus devaneos, y al abrirla, Emma se encontró con Ruby.

–Su Majestad–hizo una rápida reverencia y sonrió cuando Emma reviró los ojos –He venido a invitarte a cazar zorros. Hace un buen tiempo que no hacemos eso.

–Tienes razón. Discúlpame por este tiempo ausente.

–Comprendo. Pero, ¿tú estás bien? Pareces triste.

Emma rió. Un sonido ahogado. Pero entonces cerró los ojos y giró el cuerpo hacia el otro lado, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa. Si la rabia cediera a la tristeza angustiante, no podría mantener la compostura.

–Mis padres quieren que comience a prepararme para gobernar el reino.

–Bueno, eres la heredera, Emma. ¿De quién otro sería el trono?

–Lo sé. Pero eso no es todo. Quieren que me case con el príncipe de Arendelle.

Intentaba mantener el tono despreocupado, pero sus palabras evidenciaban un profundo dolor.

–No vas a casarte con él, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no. Estoy enamorada de Regina.

–Tus padres nunca lo aceptarán. Peor aún, el pueblo nunca aceptará ser gobernada por la bruja malvada.

–Ya he dicho que no es una bruja. Regina es de una belleza terrenal y sensual.

–Lo sé. Se ve que su belleza te ha hechizado. Pero ella continúa siendo la criatura más despiadada que este reino haya conocido.

–Pensé que ibas a comprenderme y apoyarme. Eres como una hermana para mí.

–Emma, lo que estás haciendo no es…

–¡La amo! Y si yo te digo que esto es importante para mí, ¿no significa nada?

Y sin saber si las lágrimas eran producto de la tristeza, o de la culpa, o de las dos, Emma lloró.

–Tienes razón, Emma. Perdóname. No soy nadie para refutar a Su Alteza…

–Por favor, Ruby. Si quieres apoyarme, te pido que lo hagas por nuestra amistad, y no por obediencia a la princesa heredera.

–Por nuestra amistad, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

Cuando el canto de los pájaros despertó a Emma de un sueño inquietante, descubrió que deseaba la compañía de Regina más de lo que deseaba la luz del sol y los campos. Ansiaba los momentos en que cabalgaban juntas o cuando se encontraban en la cabaña escondida y hacían el amor. Se sorprendía pronunciando el nombre de la reina en voz alta, cuando estaba sola en su cama por la noche.

Tales pensamientos, junto a la presión de sus padres sobre el trono y la boda, hicieron que la primera comida del día pasara en un clima de tensión palpable, muy diferente a las semanas anteriores.

–¿A dónde vas?–preguntó David, en cuanto Emma pidió permiso para retirarse de la mesa.

–Voy a cabalgar con Ruby.

–No vuelvas tarde. Tendremos un evento importante en el castillo.

–¿Evento?

–El príncipe de Arendelle nos hará una visita. Y esta noche habrá un baile y las puertas del castillo se abrirán para el pueblo. Tu presencia es esencial.

Aunque no dijera nada, Blanca Nieves consiguió percibir la expresión en los ojos de su hija: la expresión de un animal acorralado. En aquel momento, Emma se sintió tan presionada que quiso gritar, pero decidió tragarse su ira y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, asintió y se retiró.

Regina soltó una forzada carcajada.

–¿Blanca Nieves abrirá las puertas del castillo para recibir al príncipe de Arendelle? Sería mi gran oportunidad para ejecutar mi venganza.

–Me prometiste que olvidarías esa idea de venganza.

Regina sintió un peso en el corazón al notar el tono de pánico que Emma no consiguió disimular.

–Estoy bromeando, princesa heredera.

–No me llames así. No me gusta.

–¿Por qué pareces tan angustiada e irritada? Es solo un príncipe idiota. Es solo un baile idiota.

–Mis padres desean casarme con él.

Regina enrolló las riendas en las manos y sintió un dolor de cabeza, como si fuera azotada por el viento que barría los campos alrededor de ellas. Deseo poder girar el caballo y galopar hasta el castillo y enfrentar de una vez por todas a su peor enemiga. Pero ella no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a Emma. Por el amor que sentía por ella y por el deseo de redención, Regina nunca más volvería a derramar una gota de sangre.

–Sabes que eso nunca sucederá. Ahora vamos. ¡Anímate! Tenemos muchos zorros en el bosque para cazar…

–¿Qué? ¡No voy a ponerme eso!

–Su Alteza…Vuestra madre ha sido quien ha escogido este vestido para…

–No me importa quién lo ha escogido. No voy a usar eso.

Y con su vestimenta habitual, que le daba más apariencia de un palafrenero que de una princesa, Emma pasó así la tarde, unas horas tensas y desagradables, tan deprimentes como el clima que rodeaba el castillo, aunque el pueblo no lo percibiese. Deseando que el día acabara pronto, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando un mensajero del reino de Arendelle apareció para notificar que el príncipe se había sentido mal durante el camino, y sus consejeros habían decidido interrumpir el viaje.

Pocos minutos después de recibir la noticia, Blanca Nieves puedo escuchar el ruido de los casos de un caballo resonando por encima del ruido de la música y de las voces del pueblo, y ella se acercó a la ventana un instante y observó la figura de su hija envuelta en una capa sobre el caballo.

–Geppetto…

–Sí, Majestad

–Comprueba a dónde ha ido Emma…

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y el cielo se mostraba inestable, cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes. Hicieron el amor cerca de la chimenea, que crepitaba con las altas llamas, enrolladas en una manta. El cielo se fue volviendo rosado y entonces oscureció, mientras los pájaros afuera se iban escondiendo y las luciérnagas iban apareciendo.

–¿No ves extraño que el príncipe de Arendelle, de repente, se haya sentido mal?–preguntó Emma, mientras trazaba con su dedo la mandíbula esculpida de la reina.

–¿Qué hay de extraño en un dolor de barriga?–respondió Regina

–¿Cómo sabes que se trató de un dolor de barriga?

–Imaginé. Quizás la comida o el vino estaban malos…

–O quizás tú lo hayas provocado. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Regina?

–¿No está claro? Te libré de una noche aburrida. Deberías agradecérmelo.

–Si alguien lo descubre, pueden pensar que intentaste matar al príncipe.

–Nadie descubrirá nada porque el efecto de la magia ya debe haber pasado. Pero quizás Blanca Nieves esté movilizando al castillo debido a tu ausencia. Ya ha anochecido.

–Sí, lo sé. Tengo que irme.

–Encuéntrate conmigo mañana pasado el puente. Hay un sitio que quiero enseñarte.

–Como desee, Majestad.

Una sonrisa cómplice se insinuó en ambos labios, y antes de partir, Emma la empujó hacia un beso.

–Hasta mañana, Alteza–su dedo se deslizó por la mandíbula de Regina y pasó por la curva de su labio inferior antes de girarse y marcharse.

–Existe una especie de magia

–¿Magia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–En determinado punto del bosque, quedé preso. No pude pasar. Era como si hubiera una pared invisible. Pero la princesa consiguió pasar.

Geppetto vio el pánico en los ojos de Blanca Nieves mientras ella caminaba hasta la ventana.

–No tiene sentido lo que me estás diciendo, Geppetto.

–Lo sé, Majestad. Pero debe haber una explicación.

–¿Qué explicación?

–La princesa heredera es la salvadora. Y sea cual sea la magia existente en el bosque, quizás no funcione con ella–de donde estaba, el carpintero del castillo consiguió ver el rostro de Blanca Nieves y notó como ella parpadeaba, la expresión asustada como la de un animal enjaulado –Quizás las hadas puedan descubrir algo…

Blanca desvió la mirada durante un momento, pestañeando mientras absorbía todo aquello. Pensar que la hija pudiera estar envuelta con la magia hizo que sintiera un pinchazo en un recodo vacío, profundo y escondido de su corazón. No quería pensar ni llorar en aquel momento, así que asintió para que Geppetto avisara al Hada Azul de la necesidad de su presencia en el castillo.

A lo largo del día, Blanca evitó hacerle preguntas a Emma, ignorando la mentira que ella le había contado al decirle que había salido a cabalgar con Ruby, cuando en realidad, la nieta de la cocinera del castillo había salido temprano a recoger fruta y hierbas para la abuela que había caído enferma la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos en conflicto desaparecieron cuando el Hada Azul carraspeó, anunciado su presencia. Al darse cuenta de las expectativas de Blanca, Azul soltó el aire lentamente antes de hablar.

–Geppetto tenía razón. Hay magia en el bosque–dijo ella, aprensiva, mientras David apretaba la mano de Blanca, como si la estuviera preparando para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

–¿Qué tipo de magia? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?–indagó David.

El Hada Azul reflexionó un instante antes de responder.

–No sé qué hay detrás de esa barrera invisible. Lo único que sé es que…–dudó, sin saber si debería contarlo o no.

–Habla, Azul…–suplicó Blanca.

–Emma atravesó la pared invisible junto con la Reina Malvada–confesó finalmente, y percibió el débil brillo en los ojos de los reyes como si fuera la última llama de un fuego que estaba muriendo.

–No. No puede ser–dijo Blanca –Ella sabe que Regina es nuestra peor enemiga. ¿Por qué haría eso?–su voz tembló al hacer la pregunta.

–La princesa heredera desconoce todas las atrocidades cometidas por la bruja malvada.

Blanca Nieves reflexionó sobre esas palabras, pero no dijo nada.

–Azul tiene razón–se pronunció David –Regina es capaz de todo. Emma ignora sus maldades, pero ya es hora de que conozca al monstruo que aterroriza nuestro reino desde hace décadas.

Blanca Nieves estaba parada en medio del salón secreto del castillo, el corazón acelerado y el rostro sonrojado. David intentaba calmarla mientras el Hada Azul preparaba el atrapa sueños para que a través de él, Emma conociera la otra cara de Regina.

–Emma ha llegado–dijo David, al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de caballo. Acercándose a la ventana, confirmó que era ella y bajó a su encuentro.

Hacía calor ese día en el Bosque Encantado, y a pesar de que le incomodaba el sudor, Emma no dudó en acompañar a su padre hasta el salón secreto. Bajo el brillo de los rayos del sol que invadía la sala a través de la ventana, Blanca vio cómo las facciones de su hija se tensaron en su sombrío rostro, preocupado.

–¿Ha pasado algo?–preguntó ella, escuchando la inspiración profunda de sus padres, manteniéndola en expectativa durante largos minutos antes de que Blanca respondiera.

–Hay algo que necesitas saber.

–¿Qué pasa? Me estáis preocupando…

–Nuestro pueblo lleva siendo aterrorizado desde hace muchos años–David comenzó –Muchos reinos han sido destruidos, quemados, saqueados. Personas inocentes han sido asesinadas…Jóvenes, niños, ancianos. Vivimos tiempos de horror y sufrimiento, y si no fuera por las hadas buenas que con su magia pura y bondad infinita protegieron este reino durante veinte años, no estaríamos aquí hoy.

–¿Alguien podría ir al grano?

–Hija, ya es hora de que sepas sobre…

–¿Regina? ¿La Reina Malvada?–interrumpió a la madre y sonrió, encontrado divertidos los ojos desorbitados de ella –Conozco la historia y puedo garantizar que ella no es ese monstruo que imagináis.

–¿Puedes garantizarlo?–preguntó David, asombrado –Tú…¿Entonces es verdad? ¿La bruja malvada te ha hechizado? Te ha contado mentiras y…

Dejando escapar una carcajada, Emma retrocedió y a paso lento se encaminó hacia la puerta.

–Nadie me ha hechizado, papá. Solo creo que si la reina hubiera querido destruir este reino, ya lo habría hecho. Ahora si me permitís…–se giró y comenzó a alejarse, pero Blanca Nieves la alcanzó, la agarró por el brazo y la giró para mirarla a la cara.

–Has sido vista en el bosque con Regina–afirmó, mirándola a los ojos verdes –¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?

Intentando mantener la calma, Emma esperó un poco antes de responder. Vio que no tenía sentido querer que los padres entendieran, pues cualquier cosa que dijera solo empeoraría la situación.

–Regina y yo somos…–hizo una pausa mientras observaba el pánico en los ojos de su madre –Somos amigas.


	7. Capítulo 7

Las palabras de Emma fueron contundentes. Blanca Nieves se preguntaba si todos estaban maldecidos a vivir con la sombra del miedo provocado por Regina. Intentó concentrarse en los recuerdos de paz tras el nacimiento de Emma, pero su mente insistía en arrastrarla a otros recuerdos más sombríos.

–¿Amigas?–perpleja, soltó despacio el brazo de la hija –No puedes ser amiga de un ser tan…Cruel.

Los segundos pasaron pero parecieron horas, mientras ella continuaba mirando fijamente a Emma. ¿En qué estaría pensando su hija? Su expresión era tan indescifrable.

–Regina quiere cambiar, mamá. Y creo que merece una oportunidad.

–Estás traicionando a nuestro pueblo, Emma

–No, mamá. Estoy ayudando a alguien a librarse de la oscuridad.

–Tienes prohibido acercarte a ella–la voz de David irrumpió en el salón.

Era la debilidad de alguien que nunca fue enfrentado, con quien nunca se atrevieron a discordar o discutir. Era una característica de las personas que desde la cuna se acostumbraban a escuchar siempre un sí. “Sí, Su Majestad”, “Como desee, Majestad”. Emma percibió, de repente, que no quería ser así. Y decidió, entonces, rodearse de personas que no estuvieran de acuerdo con ella. Ruby, pensó. Ruby osaba enfrentársele. Un motivo más por el que necesitaba a su amiga en su vida. Por fin, ella inhaló hondo, manteniéndolos en expectativa durante varios minutos antes de abrir la puerta y salir sin decir nada.

Si había algo que Emma había aprendido era que no se conquistaba nada sin algo de sufrimiento. Las flores, por ejemplo, necesitaban soportar las larvas si querían conocer las mariposas. Ella respiró hondo y abandonó los pensamientos cuando percibió que aquella magnífica e irrefutable belleza de cabellos negros la miraba ya desde hacía un tiempo, y supo entonces que si había un momento para contarle lo que había sucedido en el castillo era ese instante. Pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Emma no conseguía liberarlas.

–¿Ha sucedido algo?–preguntó Regina.

En silencio, Emma tomó su mano y la condujo hacia el interior de la cabaña donde solían encontrarse. El aliento de Regina era cálido en su cuello y los tersos pechos se apretaban con los suyos. Su corazón se aceleró y tragó en seco conforme era invadida por el deseo. Estar tan cerca de Regina y ser obligada a actuar como si ella fuera su peor enemiga y esconder lo que sentía de verdad por ella sería más angustiante para Emma que estar lejos. Aunque lo había intentado, nunca había conseguido desarrollar la habilidad de reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos o de disimular sus pensamientos turbulentos. Ella sabía que, tarde o temprano, su familia y todo el reino se enterarían de su amor por la Reina Malvada, pero, en aquel momento, tal verdad no importaba. Estaba enamorada, sentía lo que sentía y punto. Por fin, Emma puso un dedo en sus labios y después la besó.

–Te amo–Emma consiguió susurrar en cuanto sus labios abandonaron los de Regina

–Yo también te amo.

La expresión en los ojos verdes de Emma era tan apasionada y amable que Regina casi cayó en el llanto. Las velas y los candelabros se apagaron cuando Regina miró hacia ellos, pero el rojo del fuego que crepitaba y moría poco a poco en la chimenea continuaba encendido. Las ropas que vestían desaparecieron como las flores arrastradas por la brisa. Emma extendió los brazos y la atrajo más cerca, con una de las manos en sus cabellos y la boca buscando la de ella. Y entonces cayeron en la cama, las lenguas se encontraron, las manos se buscaron y el aire se llenó con sus cálidos alientos. El cuerpo de Regina fue invadido por sensaciones que mandaban impulsos eléctricos por cada una de sus extremidades y entonces, cuando pensó que su placer no podía ir más allá, Emma posó su boca entre sus piernas.

–No podemos correr ese riesgo, David–decía Blanca Nieves –Estoy segura de que Regina está usando a nuestra hija para destruirnos.

–Tienes razón–dijo él–Con esa historia de redención, pondrá a Emma en nuestra contra, en contra del reino. Perderíamos todo por lo que tanto hemos luchado. No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

–Exactamente. Regina no le hará a Emma lo mismo que les hizo a mis padres.

–¿Entonces, Blanca?–preguntó Azul, tras unos segundos de silencio –¿Podemos comenzar con el plan?

–Sí. Puedes empezar a preparar la magia.

–Mientras tanto–comenzó David –Voy a reunir a nuestros mejores guardias.

El plan consistía en hacer que Regina saliera de la vida de Emma como un pájaro que alcanza la altura máxima y ahora no tiene fuerzas para continuar. Eso era todo lo que Blanca Nieves quería, y como soberana, ¿no debía conseguir lo que quisiera?

En aquel mismo día, las hadas trabajaban en su magia hasta el límite del cansancio. El éxito en la captura de Regina dependería de eso y ellas no podían fallar. Si fallaban, el Bosque Encantado volvería a los tiempos de oscuridad.

Algunos días pasaron y sin saberlo, cada movimiento de Emma era cuidadosamente vigilado. Aunque le extrañaba la calma y el silencio que se instaló entre ella y sus padres en relación a Regina, Emma creyó mejor no tocar más el asunto al menos de momento. Mal sabía ella que la realidad que tenía delante era mucho peor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Y a la mañana siguiente, el polvo mágico de las hadas prolongaron el sueño de Emma mientras la impostora creada por ellas, montaba el caballo que no le pertenecía y galopaba al encuentro de la reina, lista para asestar el golpe que cambiaría la vida de ellas para siempre.

A pocos metros, Regina pudo escuchar el ruido de los cascos de los caballos de Emma acercándose, y de repente, para su sorpresa, sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho y se preguntó, despreocupadamente, si no sería su corazón, aún negro y endurecido, mandándole un aviso. Pero al girarse, sus ojos castaños se perdieron en la sonrisa más hermosa que había tenido el placer de observar, y ella se dio cuenta de que el tiempo que pasaban separadas parecía apenas intensificar la atracción magnética entre ellas.

–Pensé que no vendrías–dijo Regina, observando cómo bajaba del caballo –Nunca te atrasas.

–Perdóname–dijo Emma, con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara –Tuve que volver a mitad de camino porque había olvidado algo que me gustaría darte.

–¿Te refieres a un regalo?

–Sí, Su Alteza–bromeó, haciendo una rápida reverencia –Cierra los ojos y dame tus manos.

Dejando escapar una sonrisa, Regina hizo lo que ella le pedía sin pestañear. Pero, en cuando hubo cerrado los ojos, Regina se acordó de todas las otras veces en que Emma la había mirado. Nunca había sido de aquella manera. No, no era ella. No podía ser ella. Fue entonces que Regina abrió los ojos, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. El brazalete que bloqueaba su magia ya estaba alrededor de su muñeca, y los guardias del castillo de Blanca Nieves la rodeaban con sus arcos apuntados para dispararle flechas envenenadas en su pecho.

–¿Emma? ¿Por qué?–las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por reprimirlas, pero una escapó, trazando un camino doloroso al descender por los ángulos de su rostro.

–Majestad, ¿qué pensabais? ¿Que yo traicionaría a mis padres y a todo este reino por vos?–la ironía de Emma quedó clara en su tono de voz y en la rápida y despreciable mirada que lanzó hacia Regina.

Las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar con caer, y maldijo el día en que puso los ojos en aquella hermosa princesa. Recordaba haberse dicho a sí misma, años atrás, que el amor era un camino embustero, un laberinto repleto de señales prometedoras, pero que llevaban rápidamente a la desilusión y destrucción. Nada más. Regina se había perdido en ese laberinto y ahora era demasiado tarde. Había sido castigada por aquello a lo que siempre había denominado flaqueza.

–Llévenla al castillo–la voz de Emma interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sus palabras, aunque dichas en tono bajo, contenían una furia asustadora.

El golpe en su rostro fue fuerte cuando intentó esquivar a los guardias. Regina cayó de rodillas, mareada y vacilante, la visión oscureciéndose. Los hombres a su alrededor reían mientras ella se esforzaba para ponerse de nuevo de pie. La áspera cuerda en torno a sus dos muñecas le quemó la piel, y los pies se mantuvieron sólidamente en el suelo a pesar de los intentos de los guardias por tirarla, tirando de la cuerda de un lado a otro buscando desequilibrarla. En aquel momento, ella intentaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor abrasador en sus pies y hombros que parecían que en cualquier momento serían arrancados de su cuerpo, pero no podía. Era todo demasiado doloroso. Se esforzó para no gritar. No iba a darles esa satisfacción. El dolor, como tantas otras cosas, es algo que pasa.

Durante el camino, antes de llegar al castillo, Regina captó vislumbres de pena en algunos rostros, y alegría en otros mientras era tirada por las cuerdas. Exhausta, ella ahogó un gemido cuando los guardias finalmente pararon. Sin prisa, entraron en el castillo y ella buscó a Emma por los corredores oscurecidos que se abrían en las dos direcciones, pero no la encontró. Un vasto laberinto de pasadizos antiguos y misteriosos, recorridos por los pies de los muertos y de los vivos. Regina, tan fuerte y valiente, de repente comenzó a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería solo ahí, en ese castillo, donde de ahora en adelante se sentiría a oscuras.

Regina fue encerrada en un calabozo frío y oscuro, lleno de ratas que no eran amadas por nadie, al igual que ella. Le dolía la cabeza a causa del golpe que se había llevado, y el corazón le pesaba por las cosas que no comprendía. Fue entonces que Emma surgió en su mente. El recuerdo de ese amor le dolió en el corazón, trayéndole con él la mezcla nociva de arrepentimiento y reprensión. En ningún lugar, viva o muerte, nunca estaría a salvo de sus recuerdos. El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que Regina entrara en alerta. La llama de la antorcha que uno de los guardias llevaba iluminó la celda, y al levantarse del frío suelo, se dio de cara con Blanca Nieves y el príncipe.

–¡Regina, cuánto tiempo…–murmuró Blanca, pero la reina se mantuvo en silencio.

–Hemos venido en son de paz–dijo David –Queremos hacerte una proposición.

Regina cruzó los brazos sin demostrar emoción en su rostro. Cuando habló, fue con la impaciencia de alguien que se dirige a un niño tonto.

–Estoy escuchando–dijo ella

–Queremos que te marches de este reino para nunca más volver

–¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

–Tu libertad.

Regina soltó una carcajada. Sus largos dedos se cerraron alrededor de los barrotes fríos y herrumbrosos de la celda mientras intentaba ignorar cómo la apretaban los hilos de la telaraña donde estaba presa. También sabía que no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir sin su magia, y su ejército de hombres, aunque eran muchos, no sería rival para los soldados de Blanca Nieves. Además, ellos contaban con la magia de las hadas. Ella estaba en desventaja, sin magia y sin su ejército, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ni ante Blanca Nieves ni ante nadie.

–¿Qué tendremos para cenar? Tengo hambre–dijo ella, en tono guasón.

–No tienes otra salida, Regina. Solo podrás quitarte ese brazalete si te arrancas el brazo. Así que…

–Así que prefiero morir en el infierno a tener que aceptar tus imposiciones–interrumpiéndola, Regina se alejó.

–Tienes un día para pensarlo–dijo Blanca Nieves.

–Aquí tienes tu cena–David le tiró una manzana hacia el interior de la celda antes de girarse y dejar el calabozo junto a su esposa.

Regina cogió la manzana del suelo, le dio una mordida y masticó la carne crujiente y fresca con la esperanza de que limpiara los restos amargos de odio que llenaban su boca. Odio por haberse enamorado y entregado a Emma. Odio hacia todos en aquel reino. Y si conseguía escaparse de la trampa en que el amor por Emma la había aprisionado, juró que se vengaría. Regina podía no tener el amor de todos como Blanca nieve, pero tendría su miedo.

**Un día después…**

Hay cosas en la vida que te cambian. Esa era una verdad tan verdadera como que nacemos y morimos. De algún modo, lenta e insistentemente, el corazón que Regina suponía exhausto y arruinado siguió latiendo. La herida provocada por la traición de Emma se cerró, dejando apenas una cicatriz. Y entonces, Regina decidió luchar hasta el último minuto.

Con las manos trémulas, alcanzó una piedra tirada en una esquina de la celda. Era pesada y parecía afilada, como si alguien la hubiera usado para afilar espadas por muchos años. De pie, con todo su cuerpo temblando de rabia y nervios, con la respiración irregular y los ojos llenos de furia, Regina alzó la piedra y estiró el brazo donde estaba el brazalete. El dolor sería tan insoportable como la idea de perder una mano. Pero no había otra forma de librarse del brazalete. Juntando todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, se preparó para amputarse la propia muñeca de un solo golpe, al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su mente se perdiera en los colores de los recuerdos de su pasado. De una época más feliz. De cuando era libre. Un grito agudo escapó de su garganta y después todo fue silencio. Algo se rompió.


	8. Capítulo 8

Los ruidos de las ratas que habitaban en las cuatros esquinas del calabozo despertaron a Regina del sueño inquietante provocado por el cansancio del día anterior. Sus ojos recorrieron la oscuridad que la rodeaba y divisó una piedra a pocos metros. Parecía la misma piedra que ella había usado para amputarse la propia muñeca en la pesadilla que había tenido. Quizás fuera un aviso, pensó ella. Quizás fuera el único modo de conseguir su magia de vuelta, escapar y regresar al camino de la venganza que nunca debió haber abandonado. Por nadie, mucho menos por Emma. Regina se sentía tan engañada que quiso gritar. Intentó estirar el brazo para alcanzar la piedra, pero la voz de Blanca Nieves se lo impidió.

–¿Has pensando en nuestra propuesta, Regina?–preguntó Blanca, la expresión fría y dura como roca. Tal postura hizo a Regina pensar que Blanca Nieves había adquirido el valor de uno de los magníficos caballos que a ella tanto le gustaba montar.

–Vete al infierno…–murmuró ella, entre dientes.

–No, Regina. Yo no iré al infierno. Y las personas a las que has matado a lo largo de estos años tampoco irán.

Regina alzó la vista y vio un rostro familiar en el espejo que Blanca Nieves le mostraba. Después vinieron otros rostros, algunos llenos de lágrimas, otros cubiertos de sangre. Dolor, odio, muerte, impotencia. Todo provocado por ella.

–Cada que vez que matas a mi pueblo, me matas–comenzó Blanca. Ella le hacía recordar lo que Emma intentó hacerle olvidar –Mira a tu alrededor…Estas personas no tenían que morir.

Regina alzó la mano, implorando en silencio que se detuviera, sabiendo que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a la tristeza que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella en caso de que Blanca Nieves siguiera. En otros tiempos, habría sonreído y se habría aplaudido a sí misma por sus actos crueles e implacables, pero ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado. La culpa comenzaba a aprisionarla con muchas cadenas pesadas y certeras, y Emma era la única responsable por ello.

–Te odio…–Regina dijo en voz alta, como si intentara exorcizar los demonios que la rodeaban.

–La elección es tuya. Guardias, llevadla al recinto.

Mientras era conducida por los guardias, Regina miró hacia el armario de vidrio del corredor. Su reflejo le recordó a un fantasma triste e indefinido aprisionado al otro lado.

La euforia del pueblo atrajo la atención de Ruby, que finalmente se recuperaba de los trastornos que las noches de luna llena aún le causaban. Aunque conseguía controlar su transformación, necesitaba reposo y aislamiento en determinados periodos de la luna, al menos de momento. Ella se acercó a un grupo de panaderos y no pudo creerse lo que escuchó.

–¿La Reina Malvada será ejecutada al caer el sol? – preguntó ella, asombrada.

–Eso mismo–dijo uno de ellos –La princesa heredera la capturó y será ahorcada al acabar el día.

–No puede ser…

–Parece mentira que finalmente nos libremos de la Bruja Malvada, pero es verdad. Si no lo crees, vete al castillo. Ella ya está allí y todos podremos asistir a la ejecución.

Cuando cogió la curva que llevaba al patio del castillo, Ruby vio a Regina amarrada. Sus ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al verla. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellas cadenas finas fueran suficientes para detener a la reina? ¿Y por qué Emma la capturaría? ¿Ella no la amaba? Ruby intentó acercarse mientras intentaba buscarle el sentido a todo aquello, pero un guardia le impidió dar un paso más.

–Nadie puede acercarse a la prisionera–dijo él, y asintiendo, Ruby se apartó.

Todos en aquel reino sabían que Ruby, aunque no tuviera sangre real en sus venas, tenía acceso libre al castillo. Esa era la ventaja de ser la mejor amiga de la princesa heredera. Sin embargo, aquel día, la amistad entre ellas fue olvidada y en la puerta del cuarto de Emma, un guardia le bloqueó la entrada.

–La princesa heredera no puede recibir visitas esta tarde, señorita.

–¿Por qué? Ella siempre me recibe. Y nunca ha habido guardias en la puerta de sus aposentos. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

–No lo sé, señorita.

Ruby cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho, irritada ante la forma en que aquel guardia le omitía información. Algo muy malo estaba sucediendo y tenía que descubrirlo. Así que recurrió a su abuela, pero Eugenia se negó a revelarle lo que sabía.

Ante el silencio de todos, Ruby se dirigió a los establos. Quizás encontrara alguna pista allí, pero se equivocó. El caballo de Emma estaba allí y eso significaba que ella estaba en el castillo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Ruby casi fue alcanzada por una coz del animal cuando una criatura pequeña apareció delante de ella.

–Disculpad si he asustado al caballo. Y a vos también.

–¿Quién sois?

–Mi nombre es Tinkerbelle. Formaba parte del consejo de las hadas buenas, pero fui expulsada por creer en la redención de la reina.

–¿Qué?

–Adoraría contaros mi historia, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Tenemos que salvar a la reina antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–Esperad un momento. ¿Sabéis qué está pasando?

–Pues claro que lo sé. Pero no tengo tiempo para explicar ahora.

–Vais a tener que explicar. En caso contrario, no iré a ningún parte.

La expresión enfurruñada de Ruby convenció a Tinkerbelle de que tendría problemas si no se explicaba. Así que decidió hablar.

–Las hadas crearon un brazalete que bloquea la magia de la reina. También crearon una ilusión con la forma de Emma. Un plan perfecto. Ni siquiera la reina sospechó que la persona que tenía delante no era la verdadera Emma. Así fue como consiguieron atraparla.

–Esperad un poco. ¿Dónde está la verdadera Emma?

–En sus aposentos. Dormida por medio de magia.

–¿Quién me garantiza que estáis diciendo la verdad? Además, la reina malvada merece la muerte después de todo el mal que ha causado en el reino.

–Quizás sea verdad que merece la muerte. Pero también merece una oportunidad. Y eso es lo que Emma le dio. De cualquier forma, con o sin vuestra ayuda, voy a intentar salvar a la reina.

Ruby miró incierta a Tinkerbelle, aun dudando si era de confianza. Balanceó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio reflexionando sobre aquello que ya debería haber previsto.

–¡Esperad! Creo que necesitamos un plan para comenzar a actuar.

Fueron dos largos días entre el anuncio y el momento de la ejecución de la Reina Malvada. Todo el reino vivía un clima de excitación, incluso personas que nunca habían sido alcanzadas por las crueldades de Regina.

Tinkerbelle se movía en silencio por el castillo buscando el cuarto de Emma. El tiempo pasaba y faltaban pocos minutos para que Blanca Nieves anunciara el ahorcamiento de la reina. Finalmente, pensó ella, al divisar a los dos guardias parados ante la puerta de un cuarto. Hizo amago de acercarse, pero la llegada del príncipe encantado se lo impidió. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando los guardias se apartaron para que David observara a la hija. La suerte estaba de su parte y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Arrastrándose por los rodapiés del largo pasillo, ella consiguió entrar antes de que él se apartara y cerrase la puerta.

–Lo sabía…–murmuró al comprobar sus sospechas. Emma dormía bajo el efecto de la magia, pero había venido preparada para deshacerlo. Se dio prisa en soplar el polvo mágico que despertaría a la princesa de su falso sueño.

Dando un salto en la cama, Emma desorbitó los ojos e inhaló profundamente como alguien que hubiera acabado de despertar de una pesadilla. Mirando a su alrededor, hizo amago de volverse a echar, pero la voz de Tinker se lo impidió.

–Dos días durmiendo han sido suficientes, ¿no crees?

–¿Qué? ¿Yo…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Te prometo que después te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora, levántate. Tienes una reina a quien salvar.

Aturdida y completamente confusa, Emma se levantó. Fue a decir algo, pero los gritos de la multitud, dando vivas, silbando y aplaudiendo, llamaron su atención. Emma estaba acostumbrada a eso, pues sus apariciones en público siempre causaban tumulto. Pero, al abrir la ventana, percibió, para su asombro, que no era su nombre el que gritaban.

–¿Regina?–susurró, observando que la reina no estaba mirando nada. Su bello rostro estaba serio y pensativo, perdido en algún sitio solo de ella. Aún en shock, Emma consiguió gritar –¡Nooooo!

El grito salió lo suficientemente alto para que la multitud se silenciara y alzase la mirada hacia su dirección. Fue entonces que Ruby, en su forma de lobo, apareció en medio del patio. Asustados, todos comenzaron a correr mientras los guardias intentaban alcanzar al animal con sus flechas afiladas y envenenadas. En medio de la confusión, Tinker liberó a Regina de las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas.

–¡Huid mientras haya tiempo! ¡Corred!–dijo el hada

–No puedo. Quitadme este brazalete y tendré mi magia de nuevo…

–¡No tengo poder suficiente para liberaros del brazalete, pero si queréis escapar con vida, corred ahora! Os cubriré.

Y fue lo que Regina hizo. Se mezcló ente la multitud y corrió hacia fuera del castillo usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no desmoronarse. Mientras tanto, Tinker intentaba detener a los guardias, pero su magia era demasiado débil, demasiado simple y parecía perder fuerzas a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y al igual que Regina, necesitaba escapar de allí con vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina fuera localizada. Sin su magia, era una persona común, aunque aún ostentara el título de reina. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y las huellas en el camino que llevaba a la parte más oscura del bosque estaban aún frescas. Más adelante, en algún lugar en medio de los arbustos, Regina intentaba esconderse. Sabía que la estaban persiguiendo. Sabía también que en poco tiempo habría soldados por todos lados. El ruido de cascos de caballos llegó a sus oídos y tuvo la certeza de que esta vez sería el fin. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron ante la expectativa y el cansancio, y como nada sucedió, los abrió. El corazón se contrajo y casi se paró cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Emma. Extendiéndole la mano, Emma percibió cómo Regina luchaba para no llorar mientras se miraban.

–Gracias a los dioses que te he encontrado…

–Aléjate de mí…–murmuró Regina, mirándola con desprecio.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no puedo explicarlo ahora. La guardia del castillo está…

Antes de que Emma pudiera alertarla sobre la cercanía de los soldados, Regina desfalleció rindiéndose al cansancio.

Con la ayuda de Tinker y de Ruby, Emma consiguió llevar a Regina en su caballo hasta una cabaña de caza en lo alto de una montaña perdida en medio del bosque. Ya había oscurecido y la guardia del castillo nunca exploraba aquella zona cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Después de encender el fuego, Emma comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Regina, odiando que le hubieran recordado las crueldades que había cometido antes de intentar redimirse. Al igual que los demás, ese era un fardo de los que intentaba protegerla.

–No era yo…–dijo Emma, en cuanto los ojos de Regina se abrieron. Las palabras salieron amargas de su boca.

–Lo sé…–respondió ella, mirando fijamente a la nada, con el ceño fruncido, en una agonía silenciosa, como si estuviera recordando algún suplico pasado.

–Si las hadas no me hubieran aprisionado con la magia del sueño, jamás habría permitido…–Emma susurró, atrapándola en sus brazos.

–Lo sé…–el rostro de Regina no presentaba ninguna emoción, pero Emma percibió que estaba pálida.

–¿Estás bien?

–Necesito librarme de este brazalete–tal sequedad no era de sorprender, pero, aun así, entristeció a Emma.

–Estás más preocupada en recuperar tu magia que en…

–¡Basta!–Regina alzó la mano, silenciándola.

En la chimenea, una pequeña rama crepitó antes de reducirse a cenizas. Las dos quedaron en silencio, encarándose y en aquel momento, Emma percibió que los ojos de Regina eran una mezcla de tristeza y sufrimiento, perdidos en un mundo en el que ella no conseguía entrar.

–No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero ya no podemos más–dijo Regina. Ella vio las lágrimas inundando los ojos verdes, otorgándoles aquel brillo intenso que siempre le pareció tan irresistible y atrayente.

–¿Quieres decir que…–Emma hizo una pausa, luchando consigo misma, hasta que, controlando su trémula voz, consiguió continuar–…Acabó?

–Te amo y siempre te amaré, Emma–declaró, en un susurro –Pero también odio y siempre odiaré a tu familia. Y de ahora en adelante no descansaré hasta destruirla.

¿Era adecuado que Emma supiera todo eso o habría sido mejor que Regina nunca lo hubiera mencionado? Sus palabras, aunque demoledoras, no causaban sorpresa. Emma ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que solucionaba cada rencor, cada rabia o decepción con un plan de venganza.

–¡Rumpelstiltskin!–Regina exclamó, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellas.

–Majestad…–la voz acompañada de risas resonó en el lugar –¿Estáis segura de que es un buen momento?–preguntó, alternando la mirada entre las dos.

–Quítame este brazalete–exigió, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Emma y la pregunta socarrona de él.

–Toda magia tiene…

–¡Ahora!

Y sin ninguna dificultad, el brazalete desapareció. Regina inhaló el aire con ansia mientras sentía la magia correr como la sangre caliente en sus venas. Lanzó un rayo hacía la chimenea y el fuego, a punto de morir, se reavivó.

–Desaparece…–dijo ella, y el mago de piel escamosa desapareció sin rechistar.

Acercándose a la ventana, Regina admitió para sí misma que no podría continuar buscando libertad y felicidad en aquella mujer que, a pesar de su bondad y su amor, era la hija de su peor enemiga. Blanca Nieves, el Príncipe y todo el reino deseaban su muerte y por poco no lo consiguen. Fue un grave error imaginar que el pasado podría ser olvidado, y que finalmente un final feliz sería alcanzado en un futuro próximo.

–Me diste la peor cosa que se le puede dar a alguien–sus ojos encontraron los de Emma por última vez –Me diste esperanza–Y entonces desapareció.


	9. Capítulo 9

Emma seguía reflexionando sobre las palabras de Regina cuando entró en el castillo. Se obligó a mantener la respiración controlada, recordando cómo los ojos tristes y al mismo tiempo furiosos de Regina hacían que su interior se agitara.

–Emma, tenemos que hablar–la voz de David atrajo su atención –Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón. No puedes…

–¡Lo que vosotros hicisteis no tiene perdón!–lo interrumpió ella. Su mirada alternaba entre el padre y la madre.

–¡Lo que hicimos fue para proteger a nuestro pueblo!–Blanca Nieves intervino.

–¿Protegerlo de qué? ¿De quién? ¡Regina estaba luchando por redimirse y vosotros lo habéis arruinado todo!

–¡No sabes nada de ella, Emma!–exclamó David

–Sé más de lo que imagináis.

–Si eso es verdad–comenzó Blanca –¿Cómo puedes ponerte en contra de tu pueblo y a favor de ella?

–No estoy en contra de nuestro pueblo. Yo solo creo que ella se merece una segunda oportunidad.

A pesar del tono deliberadamente casual, David vio en sus ojos la desolación por la pérdida, tan claramente reflejada en ellos.

–¿Por qué, Emma? ¿Por qué deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien que durante décadas ha aterrorizado al nuestro y otros tantos reinos?–preguntó él, temiendo por saber ya la respuesta.

David siempre la provocaba diciéndole que siempre dejaba ver muy a las claras los pensamientos y emociones, que parecía que casi no necesitaba una boca para darles voz.

–Porque yo la amo–finalmente confesó –Me enamoré de ella en el instante en que la vi–Emma continuó, su voz salía con el tono de alguien que confiesa bajo tortura. Sus palabras salían ahogadas, torturadas, pero prosiguió –La amo y daría de buen grado mi vida por ella, si supiera que con ello le daría algo de felicidad.

Con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y el asombro estampado en el rostro, Blanca Nieves al igual que David sentía como si apenas conociera a su hija, por lo mucho que había cambiado.

–Hija…–Blanca extendió la mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Emma, pero ella dio un paso atrás, apartándose de ella.

–Lo sabía…Te he echado algún hechizo y ahora…

–¡Basta! No es magia…–Emma hizo una pausa, y se giró para intentar ocultar las lágrimas –Es amor–caminó hacia la salida del castillo, que se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió la mano de David agarrando su brazo y la giró para mirarla a la cara. Él la inmovilizó; sus ojos brillaban, llenos de decepción.

–¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tan cruel?–la voz de David ya no pasaba de un murmullo desesperado cuando Emma se apartó y dejó el castillo sin darle una respuesta.

Aquella noche, Emma no leyó antes de dormir. Ya había suficiente romance y tragedia a su alrededor. En lugar de eso, se quedó despierta, de pie, delante de la ventana, mirando a las estrellas y deseando a Regina de vuelta. Deseando finales felices.

La noche tardó una eternidad en pasar, y cuando los primeros rayos de sol surgieron en el horizonte, Emma atravesó el castillo como un rayo.

–¡Emma!–la voz de Ruby interrumpió sus pensamientos

–¡Ruby, qué bien que te he encontrado!–dijo ella, acercándose deprisa –Quiero agradecerte que hayas salvado a Regina.

–No lo hice por ella, sino por ti.

–Lo sé. De cualquier forma, te arriesgaste demasiado. Si los guardias te hubieran dado, descubrirían que el mayor lobo del bosque no es una leyenda, sino mi mejor amiga. Prométeme que no te arriesgarás tanto como esa noche.

Ruby respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Había escuchado comentarios por el reino. Las personas estaban muy desconfiadas y muy asustadas por la posible amistad entre la princesa heredera y la temible reina.

–Emma…¿Cómo será de ahora en adelante?

–¿De ahora en adelante?

–Tus padres, la Reina Malvada, el pueblo. Las cosas parecen tan fuera de lugar.

–Quizás deba desistir de Regina–dijo ella. Su rostro estaba abatido, y los ojos llenos de tristeza –Tal vez seguir amándola sea egoísmo por mi parte. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, por mí, y por todo este reino es olvidarla.

Emma estaba absolutamente segura de que la amaría por siempre, pero al menos lejos la una de la otra podrían escapar con dignidad. Con el recuerdo de lo que habían sentido y vivido intacto. Su amor sería el sacrificio más reciente dejado en el corazón del bosque encantado, pero al menos permanecería puro y hermoso. Ruby observó a la amiga hundirse en sus propios pensamientos mientras el sol atravesaba las nubes creando un arcoíris sobre ellas.

–Quizás debas buscar la felicidad en otro reino junto con ella.

Tras escuchar las palabras de la amiga, el mundo se movió un poco bajo ella.

El corazón de Emma latía desenfrenadamente. Había conseguido su respuesta. Una respuesta que debió haber encontrado mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo podría, en busca de su propia felicidad, causar tan infelicidad a otras personas? El pueblo se volvería contra ella, pero, sobre todo, contra sus padres, en caso de que se enteraran de su pasión desmedida por la Reina Malvada. Todo lo que ella y Regina necesitaban era algún lugar muy lejos, muy distante. Algún lugar donde nadie las conociera ni ellas conocieran a nadie. Concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, Emma solo se dio cuenta de que había llegado al imponente castillo cuando uno de los guardias de la reina casi le diera con una flecha.

–¡Parad!–ordenó la reina, al percibir que el autor del disparo se acercaba a Emma con el espada desenvainada.

–Majestad…–apenas hubo pronunciado la palabra fue transformado en piedra –¡Desaparezcan de aquí!–añadió, y el resto de soldados desaparecieron.

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente al ver la facilidad con la que Emma conseguía acercarse al castillo sin ser capturada. Eso significaba que cualquier enemigo podría hacer lo mismo. En aquel momento, percibió que nada más que su magia podría ayudarla a obtener su venganza.

Tras saltar del caballo, Emma se acercó y sus ojos se encontraron. El cuerpo de Regina, de repente, tembló de rabia, infelicidad y de alguna otra cosa que ella no sabía qué era, todo girando dentro en un torbellino de emociones.

–Lo siento mucho–dijo Emma, rompiendo el silencio entre ellas. No eran las palabras adecuadas, pero ¿qué más podría decir?

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?–preguntó la reina

–Quiero que te marches conmigo. Lejos de este reino, a donde nadie nos conozca. A algún lugar donde todo sea nuevo, nuevo y que no nos traiga recuerdos.

–¿Existe un lugar así?

–No lo sé. Pero si existe, lo vamos a encontrar.

Emma pensó haberla visto estremecerse. Allí estaba, al final, un relámpago de emoción en aquellos ojos castaños. El resplandor fugaz de sus sentimientos verdaderos y del deseo de encontrar su final feliz. Pero, de repente, Regina recuperó la compostura incluso antes de que Emma pudiera tener la certeza de que hubiera llegado a perderla.

–No me marcharé a ningún sitio sin antes conseguir mi venganza. Ahora más que nunca, Blanca Nieves llorará lágrimas de sangre.

Emma estaba de pie mirándola, con el brazo extendido como si pudiera de algún modo atraerla de nuevo hacia ella.

–Regina…–Emma dio una paso hacia delante y sus dedos rozaron su brazo. Un gesto tan sutil que Regina podría no haberlo percibido, pero no pudo pasar por alto la descarga que su toque provocaba por todo su cuerpo –Contigo o sin ti, yo voy a dejar este reino. Pasado mañana, al nacer el sol–Esta vez, Emma extendió las dos manos y Regina permitió que cogiera las suyas, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Ella bajó la mirada y vio los dedos entrelazados –Puedes encontrarte conmigo en el puente que divide el reino, en caso de que consigas renunciar a la venganza y seguir conmigo en busca de la felicidad.

Con cada palabra pronunciada por Emma, Regina sentía cómo se le encogía el corazón en su pecho. Las lágrimas siempre tan cercanas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras Emma montaba en su caballo y desaparecía por medio del bosque. ¿Estaría condenada a cargar aquel amor profundo, incesante por Emma como un dolor al que podría ignorar, pero no curar totalmente, hasta el día de su muerte?

–No dejes escapar esta oportunidad. Siempre soñaste con un amor verdadero, y ahora que finalmente lo has encontrado, ¿lo vas a dejar escapar?

–¿Otra vez vienes a meterte donde nadie te ha llamado?

–¿Salvé tu vida y así es cómo me lo agradeces?

–Te lo agradecí devolviéndote tus alas. Ahora ya puedes volar sin gastar tu precioso polvo mágico.

–Está bien. ¿Quieres un consejo de amiga?

–No, no quiero consejos y no tengo amiga ninguna.

–Soy tu amiga, Regina. Y la Salvadora es tu final feliz.

–Mi final feliz solo llegará cuando destruya a Blanca Nieves.

–¿Estás segura?

–¡Pues claro que estoy segura!

–Deja que lo imagine…Matas a Blanca Nieves y al Príncipe Azul. Las personas huirán del reino con miedo. ¿Y después? ¿Qué viene después? Nada. Vacío. Te quedarás triste y sola.

Las palabras de Tinkerbelle la golpearon de lleno, pero Regina no se giró para encararla mientras se apartaba. Incluso de espaldas, Tinker se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas eran un lamento, una protesta contenida de alguien que ya se sabía derrotado.

–Conseguirás tu venganza si sigues el camino que te traiga felicidad–alertó Tinkerbelle, y entonces Regina desapareció sin decir nada.

Con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno y aguantando las lágrimas, Regina observó cómo la noche se iba transformando en día. Ella deseaba tanto la felicidad que llegaba a doler. Al principio, no comprendió el significado de las últimas palabras de Tinker, pero al pensar en la posibilidad de dejarlo todo atrás y partir a otro reino distante junto con Emma, Regina se paralizó. Se quedó parada de inmediato donde estaba y respiró hondo. El corazón de repente se le aceleró.

–Eso es…–murmuró mientras una sonrisa se abría al darse cuenta de que Emma era el camino para la felicidad y la venganza. Blanca Nieves estaría eternamente infeliz al perder a su única hija. Emma dejaría el reino, renunciaría al trono por ella, por Regina. A pesar de todo, principalmente su sed de venganza, Regina no tenía dudas de que amaba a Emma y que estar lejos de ella sería un dolor físico que casi no conseguía soportar.

Por fin, sonrió satisfecha. Su infelicidad estaba llegando a su fin, la de Blanca Nieves, comenzando.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto despertó, los ojos de Emma se posaron en un pedazo de pergamino, con letras alargadas y graciosas. No, aquello no era un desafío de Ruby para ir de caza por el bosque. Aquello era algo tan deseado que Emma sintió su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho, ardiendo con las primeras chispas de esperanza; Regina hacía aceptado dejar el reino con ella, por ella.

Blanca y David recibieron la noticia de su partida con sufrimiento silencioso, y Emma se sintió orgullosa al ver que ellos no lloraron, aunque le habían implorado para que se quedara.

–Hay algo extraño en esa decisión repentina de marcharse–dijo Blanca, encerrada en sus aposentos privados con David –Regina está detrás de esto, estoy segura.

–Su Alteza tiene razón –la voz del Hada Azul irrumpió en los aposentos –Pido perdón por entrar así, sin ser anunciada, pero lo que tengo que decir es urgente.

–Habla de una vez, Azul–David se acercó aprensivo.

–Emma dejará el reino con la Reina Malvada al amanecer. Pero los planes de la bruja malvada van mucho más allá…–hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro antes de continuar –Lejos de nuestra protección, Regina pretende corromper a nuestra princesa heredera, y cuando su corazón esté tan oscuro como el de ella, volverán y dominarán todo el reino.

–No puede ser…¿Cómo has descubierto todo eso?–cuestionó David

–Uno de los guardias de confianza de la reina fue capturado y a cambio de su libertad, lo confesó todo.

–Tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Regina tiene que ser detenida!–exclamó Blanca

–¿Y cómo lo haremos?–preguntó David –Ella ha recuperado su magia y no creo que un plan como aquel funcione de nuevo.

–Solo existe un modo de detener a la reina para siempre–Azul intervino

–¿Qué modo?

–Una maldición.

Los árboles del bosque encantado pasaron del verde a un festival de colores: rojo fuego, dorado y amarillo. Parada en medio del puente, sobre su caballo, Emma observaba las hojas caer de las ramas y convertir los senderos en una alfombra con sus restos. El sol ya apuntaba por completo en el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que Regina ya debería haber aparecido. ¿Se habría echado para atrás en su decisión de dejar el reino con ella? No habían planeado ni conversado sobre eso, pero Regina debería estar allí al igual que lo estaba Emma. Impaciente y con el corazón partido ante la posibilidad de que Regina le hubiera mentido sobre su deseo de partir con ella, Emma descendió del caballo, ignorando la lluvia repentina que había comenzado a caer. Ella solo llegaba tarde, pensó Emma, decidida a creer en eso, pues la otra opción era demasiado horrible.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la lluvia aumentaba. Emma alzó la cabeza y observó el cielo en silencio. El tiempo había cambiado de repente. El sol había desaparecido y nubes oscuras se extendían por todos lados. Soltó un suspiro lento decidida a mantener su palabra y marcharse incluso sin Regina, pero, la violencia con que los rayones y relámpagos se anunciaban asustó al animal que salió disparado.

–Lo que me faltaba…–murmuró, y al hacer amago de salir corriendo tras él, un árbol cayó bloqueándole el camino –Pero…¿Qué está sucediendo?–Emma se preguntaba a medida en que el caos parecía apoderarse del bosque. Ella desistió de buscar a su caballo y retrocedió en busca de abrigo, pero la fuerza de un golpe en la cabeza la pilló desprevenida. Todo a su alrededor era una borrón desordenado hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cuando Emma despertó, estaba en su cuarto del castillo, echada en la cama, mientras sus padres, las hadas y Ruby la observaban. Todos los rostros se aproximaron, examinándola y suspiros de alivio se escucharon en el aire.

˗¡Gracias a los dioses, has despertado!˗ exclamó Blanca, acariciándole amablemente el rostro.

˗¿Qué ha sucedido?˗preguntó Emma, mientras su mirada recorría los cuatro cantos de la habitación.

˗Es mejor que descanses, querida˗ dijo David

Ignorando el consejo del padre, Emma se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Afuera todo parecía tranquilo. ¿La tormenta inesperada en el bosque habría sido un sueño?

˗Debería estar lejos del reino. ¿Por qué aún estoy aquí? ¿Y por qué todos estáis aquí?˗ella se giró y la seriedad en su mirada no dejaba espacio para discusión.

˗Siéntate, Emma˗ el rostro pálido e inseguro de David dejó su corazón en alerta, pero obedeció y se sentó.

Mirándola a los ojos, David sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo su rígida armadura.

˗La Reina Malvada intentó lanzar una maldición contra el reino. Pero la maldición no funcionó y gracias a los Dioses estamos a salvo˗ mintió sin ninguna dificultad.

El corazón de Emma se detuvo en su pecho y su mente buscó una vez más la imagen de Regina sonriéndole, esas mejillas con ese rubor dolorosamente seductor.

˗Eso no puede ser verdad. Regina no haría eso.

˗Una mujer que fue capaz de matar a cientos de inocentes para obtener magia es capaz de cualquier cosa, Emma˗ intervino Blanca.

˗Pero ahora estamos libres. Finalmente estamos libres˗ completó David ˗Para siempre

Emma se puso derecha en la silla, su cuerpo rígido y su corazón acelerado.

˗¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá?

˗Quiero decir que Regina ha sido castigada por su propia magia y ahora…Está muerta.

El impacto de la noticia la dejó sin aire. ¿Cómo es que Regina estaba muerta? Emma irguió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, como si intentara alcanzar el cielo para traerla de nuevo, para arrancarla de las garras de la muerte. Se levantó y se apartó, con la boca abierta, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Mientras observaba a la hija en shock, Blanca se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, y gimió internamente al ver cómo el dolor y la decepción marcaban aún más el rostro ya atormentado de Emma.

Mientras lloraba, sus padres, las hadas y su mejor amiga la observaban petrificados. Ninguno consiguió aguantar las lágrimas ante los sollozos de la princesa heredera. Emma lloró con tanta intensidad que todos temían que se ahogara mientras su cuerpo se veía sacudido por convulsiones de tristeza.

Algunos días pasaron y el reino aún celebrara la muerte de la Reina Malvada, al mismo tiempo en que los rumores sobre una relación amorosa entre la reina y la princesa heredera recorrían el reino. Vendedores ambulantes y panaderos juraban que los empleados del castillo habían escuchado a la princesa decir que nadie nunca podría imaginar cuánto amaba ella a la reina. Emma se enfrentaba a aquel sufrimiento huyendo de las obligaciones del castillo, donde ya no tenía permiso para llorar.

˗La gente no deja de comentar sobre…sobre ti y Regina. Si no apareces en los actos del castillo, tendrán la certeza de que…

˗No me importa

˗ Tiene que importante. Llegará el momento en que asumirás el trono y…˗alzando la mano, Emma mandó callar a la madre y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto para salir, pero fue impedida.

˗Regina no merece tu sufrimiento.

˗Suéltame, madre. Por favor, no hagas que te odie.

˗¡Emma! ¿Serías capaz de…?

˗¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Cuando Blanca Nieves la soltó y se apartó, Emma se sintió menos triste. Era más fácil exponer su rabia, que poco a poco se iba endureciendo y cicatrizando, que el dolor reciente y aplastante que le causaba la muerte de Regina.

˗¿A dónde vas? ¿Para el corazón del bosque?

˗No˗ Emma la encaró

¿Cómo podría decir que no soportaría estar allí, en el sitio donde había sido tan feliz? ¿Que Regina estaba por todos lados, en el bosque, y que por otro lado nunca más estaría por allí? No como ya lo estuvo. Y sin decir nada, Emma abrió la puerta y salió, dejando atrás a Blanca Nieves, hundida en sus pensamientos.

˗¡Emma!

˗Hola, Ruby ˗ detuvo al caballo delante de la pequeña casa y sonrió tristemente a la amiga ˗¿Podemos hablar?

˗Pues claro, Emma. Entra, mi abuela no está en casa así que podemos hablar a gusto.

Emma miró alrededor, se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre la mesa. Ruby pudo ver cómo la fatiga había hecho surgir profundas ojeras bajo los ojos claros de su amiga, aunque su mirada estuviera en llamas. Exhausta, pero alerta, como un animal que está siendo perseguido.

˗Disculpa si no he ido a verte estos días˗ comenzó Ruby ˗Imaginé que querrías un tiempo a solas

˗Sí, lo necesitaba. Pero ahora lo que necesito es saber la verdad.

˗Las palabras no van a cambiar nada ahora, Emma. Quizás sea mejor…

˗En este momento eres la única persona en quien confío, Ruby ˗Emma la interrumpió ˗Por favor, no rompas esa confianza.

Emma ya no sabía dónde estaba, si quienes la rodeaban eran amigos o enemigos. Ya no se sentía en casa, esa era la verdad.

˗Emma, lo único que sé es que realmente hubo una maldición. Si fue lanzada por Regina o no, no lo sé. Pero conozco a alguien que podría darte esa respuesta.

˗¿Quién?

˗Rumplestiltiskin

˗Ese nombre…Creo que lo he escuchado en algún lugar.

˗Seguro. Es un hechicero muy poderoso.

˗¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlo?

˗En cualquier lugar. Solo basta con pronunciar su nombre tres veces.

˗¿En serio? Parece un mito.

˗Pero no lo es, Emma. De cualquier forma, antes de pensar en llamarlo, tienes que saber que siempre pide algo a cambio.

˗Nada sería más justo. Voy al bosque. No quiero que tu abuela aparezca y me vea con él.

˗Voy contigo.

Era una tarde de comienzos de una luminosa primavera. En medio de los exuberantes árboles que rodeaban todo el reino, Emma, algo descreída, invocó al codicioso mago y para su sorpresa, él apareció.

˗Vuestra Alteza, ¿a qué debo el honor de vuestra llamada?˗ sin contener la sonrisita, hizo una reverencia completa ante ella.

˗Necesito saber sobre la maldición˗ Emma fue directa al grano

˗Esa información tiene un precio…

˗Decidme el precio.

˗Firmad aquí. Y cuando yo lo necesite, me cobraré el favor.

˗No, Emma˗ intervino Ruby ˗Nada bueno puede venir de un codicioso hechicero.

Con la boca totalmente abierta, Rumplestiltiskin se llevó la mano al pecho, mostrando una falsa indignación ante el comentario de Ruby.

˗Ruby, por favor. Necesito saber˗ dijo ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, firmó el pergamino ˗Ahora decid todo lo que sabéis sobre la maldición.

Mientras el crepúsculo caía sobre los árboles, Rumple reveló ante las miradas inquisitivas y perplejas tanto de Emma como de Ruby, los verdaderos autores de la maldición y el motivo por la que fue lanzada. Las palabras de Rumplestiltiskin dejaron ver un comportamiento y un carácter completamente distinto de sus padres, y Emma no se lo esperaba. Una contradicción total al ejemplo que ellos afirman querer transmitirle a ella y al reino.

˗Regina no está muerta…˗susurró Emma, su corazón llenándose de alegría y sus ojos de lágrimas.

˗No, pero es como si lo estuviera ˗ dijo Rumple, alzando el dedo índice mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisita ˗Ella está en un mundo muy lejano y ya no es la reina ˗ hizo una pausa y sus ojos lacrimosos se desorbitaron antes de que él añadiera ˗Ella es otra.

˗¿Qué? ¿Has perdido el juicio o no entendiste lo que dijo aquel hechicero?

˗Lo entendí todo, Ruby.

˗¿De verdad? Ella fue enviada a otro mundo por medio de una maldición. ¿Cómo pretendes llegar hasta allí? ¿Vas a lanzar una nueva maldición?

˗¡No, Ruby! ¡No voy a lanzar ninguna maldición, pero Rumplestiltiskin me va ayudar a encontrarla!

˗Emma, eso es una locura

˗Locura es dejar a Regina en un mundo al que no pertenece.

˗Tus padres nunca te darán permiso. Sobre todo si saben que estás haciendo acuerdos con ese ambicioso brujo.

˗No tienen por qué saberlo. Es más, no deben saberlo. Al menos de momento.

˗Emma…

˗Mañana voy a verme con Rumplestiltiskin y le pediré una prueba de que Regina está viva. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

˗Pues claro que voy contigo. Pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto.

A la tarde siguiente, sin ofrecer ninguna explicación a sus padres de sus constantes ausencias del castillo, Emma montó en su caballo y desapareció bosque adentro. Ruby la esperaba en el sitio combinado, y juntas cabalgaron por el campo verde esmeralda que se abría ante ellas hasta llegar a un riachuelo donde las esperaba Rumple.

˗Tengo la impresión de que sois una buena cliente˗ dijo él en cuanto Emma saltó del caballo ˗Pero quizás deba advertiros sobre los peligros de aumentar la deuda tan rápido.

˗No he venido a hacer ningún trato, si es lo que estáis pensando˗ dijo ella

˗¿Ah, no? ¿Y para que me habéis llamado, querida?

˗Quiero una prueba de que Regina está de verdad viva.

˗En ese caso, Su Alteza tendrá que firmar otro…

˗No voy a firmar nada˗ lo interrumpió ˗Ningún acuerdo tendría sentido si Regina está muerta. Así que, mostradme que está viva.

˗Ya que insistís…Vedlo con vuestros propios ojos.

Cuando Rumplestiltiskin apuntó el dedo en la dirección opuesta, Emma se giró. Las dificultades para respirar, el peso que sentía en el pecho cada vez que se hablaba de la muerte de Regina, de repente, desaparecieron. Emma no sabía decir qué reino era aquel en que su reina estaba, pero sabía, de algún modo, que ella no estaba sola. Parecía un ángel, toda vestida de blanco, su rostro sin ninguna preocupación. Sus cabellos negros estaban bien cortos, y los ojos, que tantas veces se mostraron inyectados en cólera, brillaban como ámbar derretido. Y había un niño sonriente delante de ella. También había un hombre igualmente vestido de blanco, que caminaba hacia ella, las manos alzadas en modo de saludo y los brazos abriéndose en un cariñoso abrazo.

˗Interesante, ¿no creéis?˗ la voz de Rumple pareció evaporar las imágenes que desaparecieron de delante de sus ojos, pero que continuaban dando vueltas en su mente. Tanto ella como Ruby parecían petrificadas mientras el brujo se divertía ante la situación.

˗¿Qué lugar es ese?˗ Emma susurró aturdida ˗¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Y todas aquellas personas? ¿Y por qué…?

˗Calma, Alteza˗ Rumple la interrumpió ˗Voy a explicar˗ hizo una pausa y sonrió antes de continuar ˗La Reina Malvada fue enviada a otro mundo, no muy diferente del nuestro en algunos aspectos. Allí existen personas buenas y malas, ricas y miserables. Existe el bien y el mal. La verdad es que esa maldición no fue nada más que un cambio positivo para ambos lados.

˗¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

˗Nosotros nos libramos de una mujer cruel y sin piedad. Ellos ganaron a una mujer buena y cariñosa. Tiene gracia, ¿no creéis? Aquí ella destruía vidas. Allí, salva vidas. Nadie salió perdiendo.

˗¿Y qué hay de mí?˗ preguntó Emma, herida ˗¡Yo la he perdido! ¿Eso no importa?

˗¿Y vos nos os importa el hecho de que ahora sea una heroína?

˗¡Sería una heroína aquí! ¡Aquí conmigo! Ella lo quería tanto como yo.

˗La Reina Malvada nunca sería una heroína aquí˗ afirmó Rumplestiltiskin mientras se giraba para marcharse, y parecía hacerlo con mucho pesar ˗ Ella, que vivió atormentada por sus propias maldades, por sus imperfecciones ante aquellos que esperaban perfección en ella, ahora ya no tiene que pasar las noches en blanco intentando saciar su sed de venganza. La bondad y la misericordia la rodean, convirtiéndola en la mujer que siempre deseó ser. Está en su casa. Su sufrimiento y amargura finalmente se han marchado. Está, finalmente, libre.

˗Emma…˗ comenzó Ruby, absorta ante lo que acababa de descubrir ˗Sé que la decisión será tuya y prometo que te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas, pero no crees que la Reina Malvada…

˗No la llames así˗ Emma la interrumpió

˗Está bien, perdona. Lo que quería decir es que, ¿no crees que Regina finalmente ha encontrado su final feliz? Está en su sitio donde las personas la respetan y ciertamente la aman. Les salva la vida en lugar de matarlas.

˗Regina no pertenece a ese sitio.

˗Ella no lo sabe ni necesita saberlo

˗No lo entiendes, Ruby.

˗Quizás de verdad no lo entienda. Pero creo que tienes que olvidarla y no dejarte abatir por la soledad. Desde que Regina desapareció, te has apartado de todo. Del pueblo, de mí, del castillo, de tus padres.

˗¿Soledad? ˗ murmuró Emma, tras pensar un poco ˗Estoy triste, a veces lloro, pero nada de esto tiene que ver con la soledad.

En realidad, no lloraba a veces, sino todas las noches, tanto por lo que podría haber tenido con Regina como por lo que podría haber sido su vida a su lado en el Bosque Encantado, con toda la familia.

˗En fin, ¿qué vas a hacer?

˗Voy a encontrarla. Voy a traerla de vuelta.

Ese anunció provocó en Ruby un sentimiento extraño y confuso de pérdida. Emma, cuya presencia llenaba el reino desde su nacimiento como salvadora y heredera del trono, estaría ausente no se sabe durante cuánto tiempo o quizás para siempre. No la vería más. No cruzaría con ella los largos pasillos del castillo donde tenía permitido entrar. No la encontraría en medio del bosque para cazar zorros, ni vería sus sonrientes ojos verdes al final del día.

˗¿Se lo contarás a tus padres?

˗Yo no. Pero tú sí. En el momento en que Rumplestiltiskin abra el portal y yo lo atraviese, podrás decírselo.

Asintiendo, Ruby se dio cuenta de que Emma ya estaba fuera de su alcance, así que, ¿qué diferencia había en estar en un castillo del reino del Bosque Encantado o en un reino cuyo nombre ni sabía? Y así Ruby dejó los sentimientos de lado y se obligó a no sentir melancolía. Todo lo que había soñado en ser para Emma quedaría como un recuerdo muy distante.


	11. Capítulo 11

A la mañana siguiente, Emma cogió su espada, ensilló su caballo y dejó el castillo. Normalmente sus padres estarían despiertos desayunando, pero ese día permanecieron en sus aposentos sin siquiera imaginarse su partida.

Cuando Ruby fue a despedirse de Emma, sintió una tristeza que la asustó. Si ella temía dejarla solo durante una mañana, cuando su amiga iba a verse con la reina, ¿cómo sería cuando se despidiesen sin saber si algún día se reencontrarían? Finalmente ignoró sus miedos, soltó un suspiró y se acercó a Emma.

–¿Estás segura de lo que estás a punto de hacer?–preguntó Ruby –Aún hay tiempo para olvidarlo todo.

–Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes–dijo Emma, y Ruby asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Emma respiró hondo. El mundo a su alrededor perdió la nitidez y temió por un instante la muerte. Pero, de repente, el rostro de Regina surgió en su mente y sintió que lo mejor sería que esa onda de pasión desmedida la guiará más allá de su reino, y para todo lo que vendría a partir de ese momento.

En el instante en que atravesó el portal y dejó el Bosque Encantado, Emma tuvo una sensación de alivio impresionante. Su corazón se aligeró, y hasta su respiración se volvió más fácil. La culpa por dejar a los padres, a los amigos, a su pueblo parecía una piedra en sus entrañas, pero sabía que tendría que aprender a convivir con eso; era algo que no la abandonaría tan pronto.

El sol de la mañana se elevó sobre Boston, pero la luz del día apenas conseguía atravesar las persianas del pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco. Ojos verdes asustados examinaron el sitio y el cuerpo dio un salto en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de unos cables de colores unidos a su brazo. Se los arrancó de forma brusca, y el corazón casi se le salió del pecho cuando la puerta se abrió y el motivo de su inquietud apareció delante de ella.

–Regina…–el susurro involuntario escapó de sus labios. Ella jadeaba más que respiraba.

Regina la miró durante un largo instante, examinando cada detalle de su rostro. Parecía una niña asustada.

–Soy la Dr. Mills. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Todo bien?–preguntó Regina, preguntándose cómo había descubierto su nombre, ya que en su placa de identificación colgada del chaleco solo estaba escrito su apellido.

Finalmente, Emma balanceó la cabeza, confirmando que estaba bien, deseando que el corazón se calmara.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Emma. Emma Swan.

–Es un nombre muy bonito.

–No tanto como el suyo.

En cuanto hubo dicho las palabras y la mirada de Regina se alzó buscando la de ella, Emma deseó retroceder el tiempo y tragarse las palabras.

–Gracias–dijo Regina, los labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar –¿Tiene algún documento de identificación?

–No–Emma respondió, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

–¿Me puede decir su dirección?

–¿Dirección?

–Sí. Donde vive.

–No soy de este lugar.

–Ahhh…–Regina prolongo la interjección mientras intentaba comprender aquella respuesta –Bueno, ¿recuerda el teléfono de algún familiar para que podamos entrar en contacto? Sus padres, por ejemplo…

–Mis padres aún no saben que he dejado el reino y no quiero que lo sepan. No ahora.

Con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido, Regina escuchaba las respuestas y asentía, intentando ignorar la excentricidad de sus palabras. Imaginando que la confusión aparente era provocada por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, o una reacción a algún medicamente, Regina no hizo más preguntas y le sonrió.

–Emma, descanse un poco. Esta tarde le haremos algunos exámenes más y si todo sale bien, mañana recibirá el alta, ¿todo bien?

Cogiendo como referencia la sonrisa de Regina, Emma asintió sin saber exactamente lo que quería decir con exámenes y alta. Tenía que pensar y colocar en orden todo lo que Rumplestiltiskin le había contado de ese nuevo mundo, y sobre todo sobre Regina.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaba al director del hospital en la sala de reuniones, Regina intentaba apartar la sensación perturbadora de que había algo extraño en su nueva paciente.

–Por lo que parece, sus padres viven en otro país. Los exámenes no han presentado nada anormal, y aunque parezca un poco confusa al responder algunas preguntas, no creo que sea necesario dejarla un día más en observación–explicó Regina.

–Dr. Mills, el hecho es que no tenemos ningún documento de identificación, ni de residencia. Tal vez sea una criminal. ¿Y quién pagará las facturas? Tendré que llamar a la policía.

–¿Policía? Por favor, Víctor, no es para tanto. Voy a ver cómo está. Quizás se haya acordado de algo más.

–Está bien. Manténgame informado.

Tras un asentimiento, Regina se retiró. Atravesó el largo pasillo apresada, y sin saber el motivo, se sintió preocupada por lo que podría sucederle a Emma. Al abrir la puerta, su mirada barrió los cuatro cantos de la estancia. No había nadie en el cuarto. Su paciente misteriosa se había marchado.

–¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo puede salir alguien de un hospital sin ser visto?–cuestionaba el director.

–Víctor, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Está más que claro que esa muchacha fingió no recordar nada para marcharse sin pagar la cuenta. No es de otro planeta, solo es una americana astuta que se ha metido en algún problema y quiere salir ilesa. Olvídelo–dijo el médico jefe, y su discurso pareció convencer al director y también a la Dr. Mills.

Ya era de noche cuando Regina entró en su coche y dejó su lugar de trabajo. Mientras conducía, su mente volvía a Emma y se preguntó si algún día la vería de nuevo. Como si Dios tuviera la misma duda que ella sobre Emma, Regina la divisó sentada en un banco de una plaza a pocas manzanas de su apartamento. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció de alivio, sorpresa y algo más. Mientras aparcaba, Regina se preguntaba la razón de que Emma estuviera allí, tan avanzada la noche, sola. No podía imaginarse que era a propósito, que Emma estaba allí esperándola.

–¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

–Pensando.

–¿Pensando? ¿En qué?–preguntó y sonrió, aunque estaba un poco asustada.

–En algunas cosas

–Es peligroso para una mujer andar sola a esta hora de la noche.

–Una guerrera no puede tener miedo de la noche.

Regina la miró aturdida y decidió dejar el comentario sin respuesta.

–No deberías haber dejado el hospital sin la autorización médica–explicó Regina, extraños pensamientos haciéndose camino en su mente. Y ante el silencio de Emma, decidió cambiar de tema –Bueno, si quieres te llevo a casa. ¿Quieres?

–Mi casa está en otro reino. Aunque lo conozcas, no sabrías llegar. No ahora.

Aquellas palabras parecieron alcanzarla como un golpe, y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, Regina cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentado asimilar lo que Emma decía. Sus respuestas no tenían el menor sentido.

–¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?

–Aquí

Todo sucedió muy rápido, como si el tiempo se echara a correr. Fue una completa sorpresa para Emma cuando Regina la invitó a dormir en su apartamento. Ella estudió el pequeño inmueble con atención, y percibió, con esperanza, de que aún existían vestigios de su amada reina: la chimenea que crepitaba con altas llamas, el brillante piano cerca de la ventana.

Mirando a Emma, Regina sintió una incomodidad creciente en el estómago, y de repente se preguntó si habría sido una buena idea llevarla a su casa. Al final, ¿qué sabia ella sobre esa desconocida? Aunque Emma parecía inofensiva, Regina tenía plena conciencia de que las apariencias engañaban y mucho.

Tragó en seco, forzando su voz para que saliera calma mientras preguntaba.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Tu casa es muy bonita, aunque sea pequeña

–Gracias–una sonrisa sin gracia se abrió ante la rapidez y sinceridad con que Emma escrutó el inmueble –Bueno, creo que te gustaría darte un baño, así que voy a buscarte ropas limpias y…

De repente, sus palabras quedaron presas en la garganta mientras los ojos castaños de Regina observaban por primera vez, con atención, las ropas que Emma usaba. ¿Acaso llegaba o salía de una fiesta de disfraces cuando sufrió el accidente? Regina se preguntaba, pero decidió guardar sus preguntas para después. Ya había tenido demasiadas respuestas extrañas aquel día.

–¡La Dr. Mills llegando atrasada al trabajo por primera vez! Este hecho sería un gran artículo en las columnas de cotilleo–tras eso, Zelena estalló en una enorme carcajada hasta perder el aliento con su propio chiste.

–¡Qué graciosa!–murmuró Regina, mientras echaba unas gotas de sacarina en su café.

–Vamos, desembucha…¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? El hospital entero está loco por saber, y yo también.

–Te lo voy a contar porque somos amigas. Pero por favor, prométeme que nadie más sabrá esto.

–Regina, me estás asustando con todo este misterio. Pues claro que nadie lo sabrá, no por mí.

–Bien…¿Sabes aquella muchacha que fue encontrada sin conocimiento con una herida en la cabeza?

–¿Aquella vestida con ropas de cazador?

–¿Estaba vestida de cazador?

–Sí. Quiero decir, creo que sí. Aunque llevaba una espada a la espalda. Por cierto, la espada está en la sala de objetos perdidos u olvidados.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, yo misma la mandé para allá. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con tu retraso?

–Está en mi apartamento.

–¿La cazadora?

–Su nombre es Emma

–Recuerdo que huyó del hospital para no pagar la cuenta. ¿Por qué está en tu apartamento?

–La encontré en una plaza cuando volvía a casa. No tenía a dónde ir y no podía dejarla allí sola, más aún por la noche.

–Espera un momento. No puede haber aparecido de la nada. Eso quiere decir que sí tiene un sitio a donde ir, ¿no crees?

–No lo sé, Zelena. Creo que ha perdido la memoria.

–Los exámenes no señalaron nada de pérdida de memoria, Regina. Además, ¿no ha dicho que se llama Emma?

–¡Sí, lo sé! Pero es la única explicación plausible en este momento. Solo puede ser una pérdida parcial de memoria que los exámenes no han podido identificar.

–Hay algo extraño con esa muchacha y si yo fuera tú, la echaría hoy mismo.

A lo largo del día, Regina no hizo otra cosa sino pensar en Emma y en la conversación con Zelena. Por suerte, la jornada en el hospital había sido tranquila y ninguna cirugía de urgencia la sorprendió como de costumbre.

La noche era agradable y colmada de estrellas cuando Regina llegó a casa. Su mano tembló un poco y algunos segundos pasaron hasta que consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura. ¿Qué encontraría al otro lado cuando abriera la puerta? ¿O qué no encontraría? Si no confiaba en aquella desconocida, ¿por qué la había hospedado en su casa? Un torbellino de preguntas rondaba por su cabeza cuando giró la llave. Con el corazón acelerado, Regina dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus ojos capturaron la figura de Emma. Parecía una niña delante de la televisión, atenta a cada escena transmitida en el aparato.

–Hola, Emma

Sobresaltándose en el sofá, Emma se giró hacia ella y le sonrió al mismo tiempo en que le hacía una corta reverencia.

–Su Majestad–dijo ella, retractándose cuando los ojos de Regina se estrecharon en total confusión –Quiero decir, Dra. Mills. Bienvenida.

Pareciendo bastante aliviada, Regina volvió a sonreír y su cuerpo relejó.

–Gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Estoy viendo a través de este espejo mágico lo que las personas son capaces de hacer para conquistar un reino que no les pertenece.

Regina sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y buscó apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Intentó asimilar las palabras al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a la televisión. El canal sintonizado exhibía los más recientes ataques contra Siria. En medio del caos, los niños jugaban y cantaban sin ser conscientes de los misiles apuntados hacia sus cabezas. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Regina se preguntó cómo conseguían cantar ante tanta tragedia.

–A veces, una canción es lo único que le queda a un pueblo–dijo Emma, como quien acabara de leer sus pensamientos.

Regina la encaró a través del velo de sus lágrimas, su mirada sustentado la de ella con la misma intensidad con la que Emma lo recordaba.

–Voy a tomar un baño rápido y después preparo la cena–dijo ella, desviando la mirada sin vacilar, intentando ignorar cuánto las palabras de Emma la turbaban. Asintiendo, Emma la observó desaparecer por el pasillo.

En el transcurso de la cena, el silenció reinó entre ellas hasta que Emma decidió romperlo, preguntando a Regina sobre su vida y profesión. Regina le contó que era cirujana y le explicó calmadamente en lo que consistía una cirugía. También le contó que sus padres habían muerto cuando aún era un bebé, por tanto no conseguía recordar sus rostros. En aquella noche, Emma no consiguió dormir bien. Echaba de menos a sus padres, aunque la culpa de su partida era exclusivamente de ellos. También echaba de menos su cuarto desde donde podía ver todo el bosque. Echaba de menos a Ruby y todas las venturas que habían vivido juntas. Pero lo que más echaba de menos era a Regina. Su reina. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Mientras Emma buscaba una forma de mostrarle a Regina su verdadera identidad, Ruby finalmente revelaba el paradero de la princesa heredera.

–¿Por qué, Ruby? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?–preguntaba Blanca Nieves, herida con aquella decisión, decepcionada por saber que Emma había tramado ese plan sin contárselo.

–Emma estaba decidida a partir y Rumplestiltiskin dispuesto a ayudarla. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

–¡Podrías habérnoslo contado!–exclamó David

–Nunca traicionaría a Emma

–Has traicionado a todo el reino.

–Lo siento mucho–fueron las últimas palabras de Ruby antes de abandonar el castillo.

–Su Majestad–comenzó Geppetto–el rey Arturo y todo su cortejo han llegado.

Blanca Nieves respiró hondo, tragó el llanto y asintió. Más tarde, cuando las lágrimas pudieran aparecer y la noche oscura finalmente la envolviera en su privacidad, y el llanto pasara desapercibido por todo el reino, cuando nadie pudiera ver el tamaño de su nostalgia, o del desespero por la pérdida de su única hija, solo entonces lloraría.


End file.
